12 Days of Christmas
by GreysAddictJ
Summary: Callie and Arizona engage in a little friendly Christmas competition
1. Chapter 1

Title: 12 Days of Christmas

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended.

A/N: . Maybe it's a little early to start with the Christmas fics, but I love this time of year and this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing it. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

_**The Day Before Thanksgiving**_

Arizona was engaged in one of her favorite activities. She and her Calliope were snuggled up on their couch, having a relaxing evening with takeout and some television. She couldn't think of anything that made her happier or more content than to be wrapped in the arms of the woman she loved. She thanked her lucky stars for what seemed like the billionth time that she'd somehow managed to find Callie.

Arizona's reverie was interrupted by the laughter of her girlfriend. "What?" Arizona asked, confused as to what Callie had suddenly found so amusing.

Callie snorted in derision and pointed to the TV, which was currently blaring a rather obnoxious commercial about an upcoming Christmas sale. "These commercials are ridiculous. Implying that if I don't follow their direction and go frantically running to their store at the crack of dawn on the day after Thanksgiving, I'll somehow miss out on the only presents that could possibly make my loved ones' Christmases happy ones. They prey on the fear of all those desperate parents and grandparents and spouses and significant others. It's as if somehow I don't join the rat race, I'd might as well change my name to the Grinch or Mr. Scrooge." She shook her head. "As if I need their guidance." Callie added. "I am an awesome gift giver."

"Oh really? " Arizona smirked, egging Callie on a bit. "This coming from the girl who last year bought me a generic gift basket full of bath products that I'm pretty sure came from the hospital gift shop and a DVD I already owned." Arizona felt comfortable teasing her girlfriend on this point, knowing they'd both been swamped last Christmas and that her gifts had been equally embarrassing.

"Hey!" Callie responded in mock offense. "You're one to talk. You bought me a fruitcake and a pair of mittens with butterflies on them. Butterflies, Arizona!. You didn't exactly get an A+ either." Callie jokingly punched her girlfriend in the arm, showing that she wasn't serious.

"I guess we've both got room for improvement." Arizona conceded. "My lack of planning last year really did show – it's embarrassing. I'm usually an awesome person to have around at Christmas time. Like, super awesome."

Callie smiled. "Not as good as me." She retorted. "One time, I literally decorated my family's entire house from top to bottom in Christmas décor and hired some carolers to come sing on Christmas Eve. I got the absolute perfect gift for both my parents and my sister, and even had them delivered by a guy dressed up like Santa driving a sleigh with reindeer. Beat that!" Callie smirked, knowing that there was no possible way Arizona could top that.

Arizona thought for a moment, trying to come up with an example of how she'd made Christmas special. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, attempting to rebut Callie's offering. After wracking her brains, she realized she'd have trouble beating her girlfriend's story.

"That's what I thought." Callie smirked again, pulling the blonde tighter into her arms and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "No one does bad ass Christmases like me."

Arizona turned around in her girlfriend's arms, facing her. "That, Calliope, sounds like a challenge if I ever heard one."

"What are you suggesting?" Callie asked with a grin.

Arizona responded: "You claim that no one can beat you when it comes to making Christmas awesome. I'm saying that I can. We've got about a month until Christmas. Let's see this time next month who's really the best at spreading the Christmas cheer."

"Should we have any guidelines?" Callie asked. "Any rules?"

"I'd say anything is fair game. No limits on spending or anything. I'd say the only rule is that we try and make this about us as a couple. That'll take away the opportunity to go for something that makes us look good way too easily. Like buying a bunch of presents for charity. I'm all for charity and make sure to do it every Christmas, but it's just too easy a target to count for our little competition. It also gives us a chance to make up last year to each other. And will hopefully give us something to look back on fondly for years to come. I know I'll cherish the memory of beating you for a long time."

Callie narrowed her eyes and gave her an evil glare. Arizona laughed and placed a brief kiss on Callie's scowling lips.

"How do we decide who wins?" Callie added. "I mean, there's no question that I'll win, but I don't trust you to admit that."

"Well, hopefully, you'll be a big enough person to concede gracefully when you lose." Arizona teased. "But if not, we'll get a neutral third party to break the tie. Someone like Bailey. I'd say Teddy or Mark, but you and I both won't trust them not to side with their best friend."

"Sounds like a plan." Callie agreed. "We should shake on it to make it official."

"I can think of a better way to seal the deal." Arizona said with a smile, rising and dragging Callie towards their bedroom.

"Now there's a plan I can get behind." Callie said laughing, as she followed the blonde.

_**December 14**__**th**_

Callie had spent the past few weeks making arrangements, putting her plan into place. Today was Day 1 of her attempt to out-do Arizona and to make her Christmas one like she'd never experienced before. Callie couldn't wait. This was going to be epic. There was absolutely no way that her girlfriend could top this. Callie smiled at the thought. But this was about more than just winning. She and Arizona had been through a lot of ups and downs in their relationship and she wanted to make this holiday season special for both of them. She wanted to show Arizona just exactly how much she cared. And if she could have a little fun and a little friendly competition at the same time, why not?

Later that day, Arizona stopped by her locker and found a gift bag inside. Perplexed, she removed the bag and opened the attached gift tag. It said simply "_From Your True Love - Merry Christmas._" Arizona smiled, knowing it was from Calliope and removed the carefully arranged tissue paper from the bag.

Inside the bag was the most confusing and seemingly unrelated group of items that Arizona had ever seen. She removed first a bag full of pear-flavored jelly beans, followed by a Christmas ornament shaped like a Christmas tree and finally a DVD of the Partridge Family. Arizona shook her head in confusion. Hearing someone clear their throat from across the room, she turned to see who was there.

Standing in the doorway with a big, self-satisfied grin on her face was her girlfriend.

"The Partridge Family, Calliope? Really?" Arizona asked her in mocking tone. "That's the best you can do? How is this an improvement over last year? And why so early? Christmas isn't for another week and a half or so."

Callie interrupted Arizona's stream of questions with one of her own. "Don't you get it?" Callie asked. "A Partridge in a Pear Tree. The 12 Days of Christmas."

"Oh, okay. I get it. That's very sweet Calliope, but…" Arizona's response was cut off by Callie.

"Okay, so I couldn't figure out how to get the DVD into a tree, but it's still pretty close. I have to get some major bonus points for trying. And you can expect gifts for the next 11 days. Admit it. I'm awesome."

"Oh, I don't doubt you're awesomeness, sweetie." Arizona responded, gently placing on hand on Callie's cheek. "I wasn't going to give you a hard time about the tree part. I was simply going to point out that in Christmas tradition, the 12 days of Christmas start actually with Christmas Day and go for 11 days after that. It ends in January." Arizona said with a smirk. "So maybe you lose some of those bonus points for not doing your research first." She teased, secretly loving the idea that Callie had come up with.

Callie looked at the blonde as if she had three heads. "What kind of person knows that kind of random, obscure fact? You, Arizona Robbins, are one giant dork." She said with a grin as she gathered Arizona into her arms.

"Hey!" Arizona responded in mock offense. "Just because I happened to know more about this holiday that _YOU_ are the self-proclaimed master of does not make me a dork. It just makes me right. . . and awesome." She smiled.

"Oh no, you are _so_ a dork. But I happen to love this dork and also think that's she's incredibly sexy." Callie responded, pulling Arizona in for a brief, but passionate kiss. "But, unfortunately, I've got to get back to work. And despite your need to be right and awesome and all, you'll still be getting gifts every day between now and Christmas. I'm taking some liberties with Christmas tradition so that you can enjoy the lead up to the holiday. It would not be as much fun finishing in January."

Arizona nodded in agreement. "Okay, I think I can live with that." She smiled and gave Callie one more quick kiss before they both returned to work. "But the Partridge Family, Calliope? Seriously?" she asked in jest, playfully swatting Callie on the backside as they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 2/12

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

A/N: Here's part 2. Hope you like it. Newbie writer so all comments/criticisms appreciated. Hopefully I'll have part 3 of tomorrow – got called into the office today, but hope to have time to write later tonight.

_**December 15**__**th**_

The next day, Arizona couldn't help but look forward to what Calliope had planned for the "Second Day of Christmas." The day passed by quickly, with most of it spent in surgery. After scrubbing out of her last surgery, Arizona went to the attendings' lounge and collapsed on the bench in front of her locker. She was exhausted. After taking a few moments to rest, she remembered that yesterday's gift had been in her locker. Eagerly, she flung open her locker door, hoping to reveal her next surprise. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment when she saw that her locker was devoid of any obvious sign of a gift.

"Looking for something?" Callie's voice rang out from behind her. "A little anxious are we?" Callie smirked.

Arizona turned around and saw the brunette standing there, dressed in her street clothes – a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and a red blouse cut just low enough to drive Arizona's imagination wild. Arizona stared in admiration. No matter how many times she saw she girlfriend, she never got tired of admiring her body. She was beautiful. Miraculous. Amazing.

"Whenever you're through staring at my chest, get changed. We've got a date." Callie's comment invaded her reverie.

"I was not. . ." Arizona started to deny where her thoughts had been going, but Callie cut her off.

"Oh, yes you were. Don't even try to deny it." Callie smirked. "It's okay, I think it's hot when you get all drooly and goo-goo eyed."

"I do not get goo-goo eyed." Arizona protested. "I simply know a thing of beauty when I see it and was taking some time to appreciate it." She smiled at Callie and turned to change. "So where are we going?" She called over her shoulder as she removed her scrub top.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Callie replied. Noticing that Arizona had stopped mid-change and shirtless to hear her answer, she added, "but if you don't hurry up and cover yourself with some clothing, we may not make it any further than this room." Callie smiled, taking her own turn to appreciate the feminine body in front of her.

"That could be arranged." Arizona replied, only half-teasing.

Callie's eyes darkened with lust and she crossed the room, taking the blonde in her arms for a passionate kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back. "As much as I love that idea, if you don't clothe yourself, you're not getting your next present."

"True." Arizona said in resignation. She pulled away from Callie and quickly finished changing.

They headed to Callie's car and drove to a mystery destination. The pair spent the ride hand in hand, while Arizona peered eagerly out the window, looking for any clue as to where they were headed.

Finally, the car pulled to a stop outside of the Woodland Park Zoo.

"The zoo?" Arizona asked. "I love the zoo, but I wasn't even aware that they were open this time of year."

"Yep." Callie responded. "They decorate for Christmas. I'm told it's really fun"

They strolled hand in hand through the zoo, admiring all of the Christmas lights. The temperature was brisk, but not cold enough to be uncomfortable.

Eventually, they came to the aviary, an indoor facility where the birds were housed.

Making their way inside, Callie steered them towards a particular display. Inside were a pair of turtle doves. "Here you go, babe. Two turtle doves."

Arizona beamed. "Thank you, Calliope. This night has been amazing." She reached up and ran her hand through Callie's raven locks, pulling her in for a kiss, wanting to show her appreciation."

"Amazing enough for you to just concede right now?" Callie teased.

"Uh, no. Definitely not." Arizona teased back. "I've got a plan Calliope. One that's going to blow your mind. But you're just going to have to bide your time and wait." She smiled. This Christmas was definitely going to be a special one – for many reasons.

After leaving the aviary, they stopped and bought some hot apple cider.

As they were leaving the refreshment stand, Arizona noticed a sign for sleigh rides. "Oooh! Calliope! We have to do that! Please!" she asked with the enthusiasm of a child.

"How can I resist that puppy-eyed look?" Callie responded affectionately. "Of course we can."

They got into the sleigh and huddled together under a blanket. As if fate were smiling on them, at that moment, beautiful snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Callie leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's temple. They were content to enjoy the scenery in silence, wrapped in each others' arms. Arizona had trouble remembering a more perfect or romantic night.

As they returned to the car, Arizona beamed and pulled Callie into a tender embrace. "Thank you Calliope. This was perfect."

"You're very welcome, baby." Callie replied. "You should be worried. There's no way you're going to win."

"Oh, I'm not worried. I've got a little something up my sleeve." Arizona smiled. "But unlike you, I'm not going to show my hand too soon. As I said before, you're just going to have to be patient."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. I'm just getting started." Callie smirked, unable to resist teasing her girlfriend.

"I can't wait." Arizona responded, not taking the bait. "Let's go home where I can thank you properly."

The two jumped into the car, eager to make their way back to their apartment to continue the celebration.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 3/12

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

A/N: Here's part 3. Hope you like it. Newbie writer so all comments/criticisms appreciated. Hopefully I'll have part 4 up tomorrow – got called into the office all weekend, but hope to have time to write later tonight. Also, please excuse any inaccuracies in food/cuisine descriptions. I did a little research online but I am by no means a culinary expert.

_**December 16**__**th**_

Arizona was really beginning to enjoy herself. The past two days, especially their trip to the zoo, had been great. Though she'd never admit it, she couldn't wait to see what else Callie had in store for her. Clearly she was pulling out all the stops to make this Christmas fantastic for her . . . well, for both of them really. This was clearly going to be a Christmas to remember for years to come. And not just because of Callie's 12 Days of Christmas theme. Arizona smiled to herself, thinking about her own plans for their holiday. She was pretty sure Callie would be surprised . . . and that she'd admit defeat. Yes, this was going to be a holiday to remember.

Still smiling and lost in her own happy thoughts, Arizona opened her locker, only to do a double-take as she saw the scene before her. Hanging from the shelf inside her locker were three rubber chickens, wearing berets. Attached to the leg was a card, which Arizona quickly removed and read:

_Three French Hens, get it? Meet me at Chez Francois tonight at 8. – From your true love, Calliope_

Arizona laughed – the rubber chickens were just absurd. But Chez Francois? It was the best French restaurant in Seattle and it was almost impossible to get a table there. Callie definitely had scored some extra points today. With thoughts of another romantic evening and some great food ahead of her, Arizona was practically floating on air for the rest of the day.

At the end of her shift, Arizona ran home to get ready for their dinner. She spent entirely too much time debating her wardrobe choice for the evening. Why did she feel like a teenager going on a first date? It never ceased to amaze her how Callie could still give her butterflies after over a year together. Finally, she settled on a flowing blue dress that hit just above the knee and that gave enough of a hint of her "good boobs" as Callie had put it so as to be sexy but not tacky. She knew the blue brought out her eyes and hoped Callie would appreciate the choice. After putting some finishing touches on her hair and makeup, she left, eager to see what the night had in store.

As Arizona made her way into the restaurant, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth began to water, not because of the delicious sights and smells before her, but rather because of the vision in the form-fitting red dress waiting there for her. Clearly, Callie had put some thought into her outfit as well, picking an off-the-shoulder number that accentuated her luscious curves in all of the right places. After the two spent entirely too long checking one another out, the maitre'd politely cleared his throat, bringing them out of their mutual reverie.

"Table for two under the name Torres." Callie said, giving Arizona a bemused smile, knowing they'd been caught.

"Of course, right this way ladies." The maitre'd responded. "Per the chef's request, we have a special table reserved for you."

Arizona shot a questioning look at Callie in response to this information, but Callie simply smiled and took Arizona's hand, following the maitre'd to a very secluded table towards the back of the restaurant. The table was dimly lit with romantic candlelight and was almost completely obscured from the eyes of other customers.

As they sat down, Arizona said "Calliope, this is amazing. How did you score any table here, let alone such a private one?"

"Let's just say I called in some favors. And the best is yet to come, babe." She replied with a smug grin on her face.

Almost immediately after they were seated, a waiter brought over 2 bottles of wine, a very expensive red as well as a bottle of white. "As requested, madame, our best house red for you and white for your guest. Your first course will be out momentarily."

"Thank you." Callie replied.

"No menu?" Arizona asked, confused.

"Nope." Callie responded. "I asked Francois to prepare something special for us, because I wanted to show you how special you are to me."

"I can't believe it, Calliope. I know I keep saying it, but you're amazing. This is amazing. And I can't believe you know Francois deBeque well enough to get him to cook for us."

"Face it babe, I'm amazing and you are so going down in this little challenge of ours." Callie smiled, unable to resist teasing her girlfriend.

"We'll have to wait and see about that." Arizona responded.

Their banter was interrupted by the presentation of their first course. "Ladies," the waiter interrupted, "here we have a beef consommé, which contains beef stock made from the finest bones and marrow available. Additionally, we have a salad featuring baby spinach and arugula, as well as an assortment of seasonal young root vegetables. The chef sends his regards. Enjoy." With that, the waiter bowed and left them to their food.

Arizona noticed that Callie had an unusually goofy grin on her face. "What?" She asked, in response to the brunette's expression.

"I can't believe Francois got it so perfectly." She responded.

"What do you mean? Not that I'm doubting his abilities and this food looks and smells amazing, but how can you judge his technique when we haven't even tried it yet?" Arizona queried.

"Not the taste, though I'm sure it's awesome." Callie replied. "I asked him to create dishes around us as a couple. I gave him a few things to go on, but had no idea it'd be this spot on. Don't you get it? The soup is me and the salad is you."

"What?" Arizona asked, completely confused. "How am I a salad? You aren't making any sense, Calliope."

"The soup features bone marrow – get it. I'm a bone doctor." Callie explained. "And the salad features _baby_ spinach and arugula and _young_ vegetables – you treat babies and young people."

Arizona beamed in recognition. "That is so awesome!"

"I know." Callie said smugly. "Still confident you can beat me?"

"Absolutely." Arizona smirked, not wanting to provide any detail.

They continued their banter back and forth as they enjoyed their appetizers. Arizona continued to be amazed – this was yet another perfect evening – and it wasn't even over yet. She eagerly awaited their next course, assuming it too would be something magic. She wasn't disappointed.

The waiter arrived with their entrée. He placed in front of them what he described as simply a "trio of chicken" and left Callie to explain the rest.

"Here's your three French hens. Like them?" Callie asked.

"They look amazing, but are you going to tell me exactly what they are?" Arizona asked.

"Of course." Callie replied. "This one here I left Francois decide what seasoning to apply so we'll be a bit surprised, but see, it's butterflyed – to represent your love of butterflies. The second one is chicken l'orange made with Florida oranges – to represent the fact that I'm from Florida. The last one is Francois' take on chicken piccata. He humored me, even though it's an Italian dish, since it the first thing I ever cooked for you."

"You are awesome, Calliope. No, beyond awesome." Arizona smiled.

They settled into comfortable conversation over their chicken and about halfway through the course, a violin trio stopped by their table and serenaded them with a beautiful and romantic melody. Even thought Arizona found it to be a bit clichéd, she couldn't help but love the moment. She reached across the table and grasped Callie's hand. "Thank you for this, sweetie. You continue to surprise me in so many new and awesome ways."

"You're very welcome, babe." Callie replied. "I can't remember the last time I had as much fun as the past few days have been for me. Seeing you smile is more than worth it."

After their entrée had been cleared away, the chef came out to pay his respects. Both women thanked him profusely for an amazing meal and promised to return to visit again soon.

Shortly thereafter, their dessert was brought out. The waited placed in front of them two exquisite-looking heart-shaped chocolate soufflés, which were intertwined with one another. The cakes were garnished with fresh strawberries, whipped cream and strawberry syrup.

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes, waiting for her explanation of this dish.

"Oh, there's no deep meaning to this dish." Callie offered. "Chocolate and strawberries are just sexy – like you. And once we finish here, I've got more chocolate and strawberries for us to explore at home, if you catch my drift."

"Well, then let's get this dessert over with quickly." Arizona responded, suddenly in a rush to finish their meal. "I think my time is better spent savoring our second dessert than this one."

Callie could only smile in response. After they had finished, Arizona stood to leave, anxious to put into action all of the inappropriate thoughts she'd been suppressing all evening.

"Not so fast." Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her seat. "I have one more present for you."

"Another?" Arizona asked.

"Why? " Callie questioned in turn. "Suddenly afraid you're no match for me?"

"Not likely." Arizona teased. "I'm just anxious to recognize your efforts tonight in a way that I think Francois and his staff would object to were I to do it here in the restaurant."

"Soon enough, my love." Callie responded with a sultry grin. "But first, open this." She added as she handed Arizona a small envelope.

Arizona tore open the envelope, to discover what looked like a certificate. She read its contents:

_This certificate entitles you to 3 pet chickens of your choosing, when we own a home and have a place where said chickens can safely and legally reside._

Arizona looked at Callie in surprise.

"You've always said you have a thing for chickens. I figured you should have your own '3 French hens' when we aren't living in an apartment where the landlord would probably kick us out. You could name them something French like Babette, Belle, and Amelie or whatever."

Arizona could only smile and pull Callie from her chair and into a warm embrace. "Let's get out of here. I want to take my awesome girlfriend to bed."

"I thought you'd never ask." Callie replied as they hurried from the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 4/12

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

_**December 17**__**th**_

Arizona awoke to the sensation of Callie's gentle lips kissing a trail from her ear down next to her collarbone. As she fully regained consciousness, she opened her eyes slowly and pulled her girlfriend in for a lingering, lazy kiss. The kiss quickly picked up pace, Callie's tongue teasing its way along the seam of her lips, asking for permission to enter. Arizona deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling in a dance all their own, while pulling the brunette nearly on top of her, eager to get as near to her as was possible. Callie's hand traced its way along the blonde's bare flesh between the top of her pajama pants and her shirt. It slowly wormed its way underneath Arizona's top, drawing lazy circles across her midsection.

After a few more moments of passion, Callie pulled back and rolled off of Arizona.

"What? You're going to get me all worked up and then leave me here high and dry?" Arizona asked, peeved at Callie's departure.

"As much as I'd like to stay in bed all day on our day off, we've got a full day planned and I don't think you'll want to miss your present just because you're horny."

"Why don't you let me decide that." Arizona interjected, pulling Callie back for another embrace.

"Because I won't have you ruining my chances at winning our competition just so you can get some." Callie teased. "Besides, you can show me your gratitude later. Just like you did all night long last night . . . And the night before that . . . And the night before that . . ." She smiled, remembering their adventures with strawberries and chocolate from the previous evening.

"Maybe I'm not done saying thank you yet." Arizona pleaded, using her best puppy dog look.

"Woman, you are insatiable." Callie retorted. "But stop using your pouty face. It will get you nowhere. Now go hop in the shower – you've got strawberry sauce in your hair. I'll make us breakfast while you make yourself presentable."

Arizona reached up to her distressed-looking locks, discovering that Callie was not joking - they were sticky and disgusting. Not willing to give up quite yet, she added in her most helpless tone "I'm not sure I can clean this up without help. Will you help me out, baby?" She rose from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, making sure to swing her hips in an enticing manner as she went.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Callie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What about breakfast?"

Arizona stopped and turned to respond. "I'm not hungry." She paused for effect and then added. "At least not for food." With that, she quickly dropped her t-shirt and pajama bottoms to the floor, and stood facing Callie completely naked.

"Fine. This is one battle I'm willing to lose." Callie replied with a chuckle, grabbing her naked girlfriend and dragging her towards the bathroom.

After an exceedingly long shower, the women began to get ready for the day. Realizing she had no idea what to expect from the "4th Day of Christmas," Arizona asked Callie for a hint.

"Sweetie, I love your surprises and all, but I have no idea what we're doing today. Can you give me a clue so that I'm appropriately dressed? Or, I can just wear nothing and we can forget about this little competition for the day." She said, only half-teasing.

"As much as your birthday suit is my favorite outfit on you, I'm going to have to nix it for right now. Dress warmly and comfortably." Callie replied, giving Arizona no additional information.

Arizona grumbled, but pulled on some jeans and a warm sweater. After they were dressed and ready, Callie grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Arizona queried as they reached the car.

"Baby, you should know by now that you'll know when you're meant to know." Callie smiled and gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips before opening the passenger door for her. "Your chariot awaits, m'lady."

Arizona gave her a mock scowl and slid into the car. Once Callie was behind the wheel, she turned on the car stereo, changing the music to a station playing Christmas songs.

Arizona raised her eyebrow in question and Callie responded "To get us in the Christmas spirit. Clearly, a certain slutty Scrooge woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Maybe this will help." She teased.

"I am _not_ slutty and I'm not a scrooge." Arizona protested. "Just because I wanted to have my way with you all day instead of trudging out into the snow to some mystery destination does not make me a scrooge."

Callie smiled. "Fine, maybe not Slutty Scrooge. That was harsh. How about Horny the Snowman or Amorous the Elf?"

Arizona smacked Callie playfully on the arm. Callie simply chuckled, leaned over and placed a kiss on the blonde's temple, and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

After a 15 minute drive, Callie pulled off the main road onto a gravel path. Soon, their destination became apparent, with the sign in front of the location, which read:

_Grant's Tree Farm_

"A tree farm?" Arizona questioned.

"Yep. We're going to pick out our own Christmas tree and chop it down ourselves. It's more fun this way. Way better than going to a tree lot or having an artificial one. To do a bad ass Christmas, you've got to chop it down yourself"

"I agree! This is going to be fun!" Arizona said excitedly, springing from the car as soon as it was parked. She ran around to Callie's side and practically dragged her from the car. "Come on, Calliope! We've got to go before all the good trees are picked!"

Callie could only laugh at Arizona's exuberance and quick change of spirits. "This isn't a race, babe." She chuckled indulgently, letting Arizona drag her by the arm across the parking lot.

After trudging through rows and rows of trees, Callie began to question her decision to come. Arizona analyzed each and every tree. Pointing out the merits and the drawbacks of each one. One was too tall. Another too wide. One was too "frowny," whatever that meant. Finally, Arizona came to a halt in front of what had to be the saddest looking excuse for a tree ever.

"This is it! This our tree, Calliope!" She said in excitement, clapping her mitten-clad hands together.

"Really, Arizona?" Callie asked, confused. "Out of all the trees, you want this one? It's so skinny and it seems like it's missing half of its needles."

"It's perfect. It's got character. Plus, it looks so sad. It's begging us to take it home because if we don't, it might not get a home and they might put it to sleep." Arizona explained.

Callie shook her head at her girlfriend. "You do realize this isn't the pound, don't you baby?" She smiled, recognizing Arizona's need to champion the downtrodden and those not capable of championing themselves.

"Can we please get this one, sweetie? Please?" Arizona pleaded.

"Of course." Callie replied. "It'll be perfect." She roped her arms around Arizona's waist pulled her in for a brief kiss.

After cutting down their tree and having it strapped to their car, they headed home.

They parked in front of their apartment, Callie turned off the car and opened the door to exit. As she rose, Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Wait!" She said. "Picking out a Christmas tree has nothing to do with birds. How does this all tie into the 4th Day of Christmas?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Callie responded. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

Arizona, still perplexed, exited the car and helped Callie carry their forlorn looking tree into the apartment.

As soon as they had gotten the tree properly situated, Callie turned connected her iPod to the stereo system and put a playlist of Christmas music on.

Hearing the first song come on, Arizona squealed in delight. "This is my favorite! I love this version of Silent Night. I think the fact that it's a cappella just makes it so much more magical. This is from a soundtrack from a TV show, right? I think I heard it last Christmas."

"Yep." Callie confirmed.

"I love it." Arizona added. "Her voice is so sexy."

"Hey!" Callie responded in mock offense. "No cheating on me with my iPod!"

"Oh, sweetie. No one could ever compare to you." Arizona offered, capturing Callie in an embrace. "Now where are my 4 birds?"

"All in good time, babe." Callie replied. "First, we have to decorate." With that, she pulled out of Arizona's arms and went to retrieve the boxes of Christmas decorations.

The two women enjoyed the next few hours together, trimming the tree and decorating the apartment. Their Christmas-filled afternoon was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Callie went to open the door. On the other side stood a horrified-looking Cristina Yang.

"Wow." Cristina said, peering her head warily into the room. "It looks like an elf projectile vomited all over your apartment. Don't you think you're taking this whole Christmas thing a little to the extreme?" She asked, reacting to the overload of Christmas décor in the apartment. "And, oh my God. That tree! That is the sorriest excuse for a tree I have ever seen. That's not even a tree. It's more like a twig trying to dress up like a tree!" Cristina laughed.

"Shut it Yang." Callie responded dryly. "Other than spoiling our Christmas cheer, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? I'm thanking my lucky stars I moved out of this apartment before sap-fest 2010 hit. That's what I'm doing." Noticing the glare on Callie's face, she added, "Oh and I'm dropping off this book on juvenile heart surgery that Mrs. Claus over there loaned me." She handed Callie the book. "I'm outta here before any of this saccharine nonsense wears off on me." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

Callie shook her head at her ex-roommate. She was something else.

As Callie turned back around, she was struck by the most adorable sight. Arizona had evidently found a Santa hat amongst the Christmas decorations and had donned it. In addition, she was dancing goofily around the tree, shaking her butt to the song "Feliz Navidad." She was happily butchering the Spanish lyrics, while haphazardly throwing tinsel onto her poor scraggly little tree. While Callie knew she'd remember the big gestures from this holiday, it was the little moments like this that she'd cherish for years to come.

Deciding it was time for the next phase of her plan for the day, Callie retrieved a wrapped package from its hiding place. She handed to Arizona and said "Merry Christmas, my true love."

Arizona quickly unwrapped the paper and opened a plain-looking box. Inside were several items. The first were two hand-embroidered stockings, one with "Calliope" stitched across the top and another with "Arizona." The one with Callie's name looked decidedly more worn and older than Arizona's.

"In my family, there's this tradition. Each time we get a new member of the family, my abuela makes them their own embroidered stocking by hand." Callie explained. "I had my mother ship me mine and also asked my abuela to make a new one for you. You're my family now and I wanted to start the tradition with you. If and when we have kids, we'll get ones made up for them as well."

A single tear trickled down Arizona's cheek. "Calliope, these are beautiful. I've never even met your family, other than your father. How did you convince them to do this?" Callie reached up and gently brushed away the tear.

"I've made it very clear how important you are to me. And even if it was hard for them to accept at first, they know how happy you make me. And that's all they want – for me to be happy."

"And you make me so happy too." Arizona replied sweetly, leaning in to capture Callie's lips in a gentle kiss.

"You're not done with your presents, yet." Callie added as she pulled away and gestured to the box.

Next, Arizona removed a wooden nutcracker dressed as a doctor. Confused, she looked up at Callie for an explanation.

"Another tradition my family has is that every year, we buy one nutcracker." Callie responded. "It's amazing how many different ones you can find out there. We have quite the collection, since my parents have bought one every year since I was born. I picked out a doctor for our first nutcracker for obvious reasons."

"I love it!" Arizona replied. She got up and circled the apartment before finally settling on the perfect place to display it. She then returned to Callie and the box and removed the last items. She pulled out 4 different ornaments, each shaped like a bird. Callie reached over and pressed a button on the underside of one. It began chirping.

"See, they're 'calling birds.'" Callie explained. "These serve two purposes. One – the most obvious – is that they fulfill the fourth day of Christmas. But second, and more importantly, they are a way to share my family's last Christmas tradition with you. Each year, we pick out a new ornament as a family. Something that signifies something that was important to us that year. It's fun every year to pull out the old ornaments and reminisce about the memories behind each ornament. This year, we have the birds to remind us of the time I won our Christmas competition." Callie smirked. "Next year, who knows?"

They each took two of the ornaments and found the perfect location for them on their tree.

After placing their ornaments, Arizona circled her arms around Callie's neck, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Their embrace soon became frenzied, lost in each other's arms. The beeping of the kitchen timer invaded their interlude.

"Christmas cookies are done!" Callie responded reluctantly, walking over to check on the tray she'd placed in the oven earlier. Arizona smiled, following her girlfriend and admiring the view as she leaned over to remove the cookies.

Unable to resist, Arizona added, "You know, Calliope, this day has been perfect . . ."

"I know. I'm a rock star." Callie interrupted, a smug grin across her lips.

"But. . ." Arizona continued. "Not entirely perfect. If you'd done your homework, Calliope, you would know that the _actual_ words to the song are '4 colly birds,' not 'calling birds.' The words have been misunderstood and misused by many. A 'colly bird' is actually another word for a blackbird. Since you didn't buy 4 ornaments depicting. . . "

Arizona's lecture was cut off as Callie pinned her against the nearest wall and crashed her lips against the blonde's. Callie's tongue invaded Arizona's mouth as the brunette ran a hand roughly through Arizona's golden locks.

After coming up for air, Arizona asked, "What was that for?"

Callie smirked and pointed upward. "Mistletoe," she replied before attacking Arizona's lips once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 5/12

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

A/N: I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but wanted to get it up tonight. Hope you like it.

_**December 18**__**th**_

Arizona had to admit that Callie was really bringing her A-game. The first thought on her mind when she had gotten out of bed was to wonder what her girlfriend was going to do with "5 golden rings." Callie had an early shift and was already gone when Arizona's alarm had gone off.

After showering, Arizona made her way to the kitchen to grab some of the freshly-brewed coffee Callie always left for her when she went into work early. Arizona smiled at the thought, cherishing how lucky she was to have such a caring and thoughtful girlfriend.

As she made her way over to the coffee-maker, she noticed a familiar-looking box from her favorite bakery. Inside were a few delicious looking donuts. After grabbing one and taking a bite, Arizona saw a note next to the box. While chewing on the sweet, doughy treat, she read what Callie had written:

_I know you have a thing for donuts as well as chickens. Hope you have a sweet morning. From your true love, Calliope._

_P.S. These are the first of several "golden rings" you'll get today. It would have been too easy to buy you a literal ring. I'm not that predictable. _

Arizona smiled and enjoyed the rest of her donut, wondering what else the day held for her.

A few hours into Arizona's shift, she was walking down the hall of the Peds wing, when she heard a commotion coming from nearby. As she rounded the corner, she saw Callie, surrounded by several of children from the floor, giggling and playing what looked to be ring toss.

"Dr. Robbins!" One of her patients, a small girl named Grace, exclaimed. "Dr. Torres is letting us play ring toss! If we get our ring around the peg, we win a prize! Come play with us!"

Arizona smiled and replied, "that's okay, Grace. I'm just going to watch for right now." And she did, content to stand back and watch the adorable way her girlfriend interacted with the kids. Callie was going to be a great mother some day, Arizona thought to herself. There was no denying it. And Arizona wanted to be a part of any family that included Calliope Torres and their 10 kids. Arizona smiled at the thought, sharing quick, meaningful glances with her girlfriend as she supervised the game. The sound of Arizona's pager interrupted her thoughts, and after giving an apologetic look to Callie, she left to see what or whom needed her attention in the ER.

After a quick and fairly straightforward surgery later that day, Arizona took a moment to write up some notes on the patient's chart. She didn't notice her girlfriend sneak up behind her and didn't notice her presence at all until she felt familiar and comfortable arms wrap around her waist from behind. After placing a quick kiss on the side of her neck, one of Callie's hands thrust a Ring Pop candy in front of her.

"Wanna go steady? Will you wear my ring, baby?" Callie asked, joking.

"You are such a goofball, Calliope Torres." Arizona replied. "But I love you for it." Arizona took the ring out of its wrapping, placed it on her finger and began to lick the sugary "diamond."

As she watched Arizona's tongue swirl lazily around the lollipop, Callie's eyes darkened with lust. "This may not have been the best idea for the middle of our shift. On call room. Now." She added, pulling Arizona in the direction of the nearest room.

"But, Calliopeeee!" Arizona whined. "You're not letting me finish my ring pop! It'll be ruined if I don't eat it now."

"I'll make it up to you." Callie responded urgently. "It's not my fault you make eating that thing look so sexy." With that, she steered them towards the nearest on call room.

Half an hour later, a decidedly more disheveled looking duo exited the same room. "Come on, Arizona, we're going to be late!" Callie urged, glancing at her watch.

"Late for what? Arizona asked.

"Do I ever tell you what your surprise is before its time?" Callie asked. "Besides, you're not exactly giving me any clues as to what you're up to. Why should I give you any hints?"

Arizona opened and closed her mouth, unable to come up with a response.

"That's what I thought." Callie replied, and pulled Arizona down the hall with her.

They finally came to a halt in the hospital's main lobby. Callie gave Arizona a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes. You stay here."

"But . . ." Arizona began, wondering just what Callie was up to. But Callie simply shook her head and left.

A few moments later, Arizona saw what looked to be the majority of the hospital's mobile pediatric patients parade in a line out to the middle of the lobby, led by none other than her girlfriend. They all wore matching Santa hats and carried hand bells of varying sizes.

Callie cleared her throat and announced to anyone nearby, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I've had the opportunity to spend some time with these great kids over the past few weeks and we've been working on a little project for Christmas. I hope you enjoy it. I know we've had fun practicing."

With that, she turned and stood in front of the kids. Each child readied their bell and on Callie's command, they began ringing their bells on her cue, playing Deck the Halls for the impromptu audience. Arizona watched in awe. Obviously this had been a labor of love. Callie was able to conduct these children and they had made music – each child's bell made a different pitch – and when they rung the bell at the appropriate moment, it played the next note in the song. It was perfect. And it was beautiful. Both the kids and Callie were clearly enjoying themselves. At the end of the song, they were met with enthusiastic applause.

After the performance was over, Callie returned to Arizona's side. "What did you think? Did you like the rings these kids gave you?"

"That was astounding, Calliope. How did you manage to pull that off?" She asked.

"I have my ways." Callie answered.

"But how did you keep it a secret? You obviously had to have a lot of practice. And how is it that not one of the kids spilled the beans?"

"Because I asked them not to. Told them it could be their Christmas present to you." Callie responded. "And we only practiced when I knew you were in surgery or at home."

"You are truly awesome, Calliope. Thank you for my rings."

"There's one more to come tonight, babe. If you don't think you'll be stuck here late." Callie added.

Arizona's heart fluttered a little at the mention of "one more" ring. Callie couldn't possibly be thinking of proposing, could she? No, she couldn't, Arizona reasoned with herself. Besides, it was only Day 5.

"Hello? Earth to Arizona. . . " Callie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, right. Tonight." Arizona responded. "I should be done in about an hour."

"Great." Callie replied. "I'm off now. Meet me at home when you're done." She leaned over and kissed Arizona chastely on the lips. "See you soon." She said as she walked away.

Arizona practically skipped across the street to their apartment when she was done with work. This whole thing had been so much fun and she'd been living in a constant state of anticipation. A small part of her wondered whether she'd be able to "beat" Callie at this game, but shrugged it off, silently affirming her own awesomeness.

When she entered their apartment, she noticed Callie was dressed rather unusually. She was bundled up for cold weather, but was wearing a football jersey. Arizona shot Callie a questioning look and was met with a matching jersey to the face.

"Bundle up and put this on. We're going to a Seahawks game. Hurry up, we'll be late."

Confused as to what football had to do with golden rings, Arizona simply shook her head and got dressed.

After they made their way to the stadium and their seats, Callie excused herself. Arizona focused on the game and had fun cheering for the home team.

A few minutes later, Callie returned with a tray full of onion rings. Setting it in Arizona's lap, she said "I'm told they have the best onion rings in Seattle. Enjoy your last set of golden rings."

Arizona chuckled and did just that – sharing the delicious snack with her girlfriend.

They had a great time, cheering on their team, yelling at the refs, and enjoying stadium food. After the game, they strolled hand-in-hand to the car.

"You're probably going to get sick of hearing this, but thank you for an amazing day, sweetie." Arizona said, pressing Callie against the car and kissing her deeply.

"Not at all." Callie responded. "You're worth the effort. Merry Christmas, Arizona."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Calliope."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 6/12

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

_**December 19**__**th**_

Arizona awoke slowly and rolled over reaching towards the side of the bed where her girlfriend should have been. Unfortunately, she found it empty. However, her disappointment was tempered as she noticed a delicious smell emanating from the kitchen. Though both she and Callie had to work today, neither was expected until lunchtime. She loved lazy mornings with her girlfriend. They were the best way to start a day in her opinion. And when said girlfriend was thoughtful and awesome enough to make breakfast (which was fairly often), the mornings were even better.

Arizona stared off into space, taking a moment to savor and remember the events of the past few days. She couldn't help but smile as she thought back over the magical, funny, romantic, and special moments they'd shared together. Calliope was really something. Though she'd never admit it aloud, Arizona's confidence was beginning to be invaded by small, nagging doubts. Maybe there was no way her plan could top Callie's. Who but someone as awesome as Callie could have thought up the 12 Days of Christmas as a theme? And who could have executed them so perfectly? She was one lucky woman. And she'd have to be sure to let Callie know this – after Callie had conceded a loss. Arizona smiled to herself, picturing her victory in her mind – once again regaining her inner confidence. She'd just have to elaborate on her plan a bit – throw in a few extra touches. She gave herself a mental pep talk – letting herself fantasize the moment when she crushed Callie in defeat.

Arizona's back was to the door and she was so deep in thought that she didn't sense the silent intruder in the bedroom. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a sharp pinch on her rear end.

Screaming out in shock and mild pain, Arizona rolled over. "Ouch! What was that for Calliope! Not exactly the most romantic or kind way to wake up your very awesome girlfriend!"

Callie giggled. "Today is day 6 – 6 geese a-laying. That was your first 'goose' of the day."

As hard as she tried, Arizona couldn't keep an angry face and her expression soon crumbled into one of mirth. "Do I get to goose you in return? It's only fair."

"We'll have to see about that." Callie called out over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the room. She quickly returned, carrying a tray containing breakfast. "Breakfast in bed for you, my dear. I made you an omelet – to go along with the whole laying eggs part of today's theme. Eat up."

As Callie turned to leave, Arizona tugged on her sleeve, pulling her back. "Aren't you going to share it with me? It's lonely eating breakfast all by myself." She added, putting on her best pouty look.

Unable to resist, Callie joined her in bed and they took turns feeding each other bites of the delicious food.

After enjoying a leisurely morning together, the two surgeons strolled hand-in-hand across the street to the hospital. After changing into their scrubs in the locker room, stealing a few lingering glances as they did so, Callie leaned over and gave Arizona a soft kiss goodbye. As she did so, she placed a bright pink plastic egg in Arizona's hand – much like the type used at Easter.

Arizona raised an eyebrow in question. Callie simply winked and left the room. Curious, Arizona opened up the egg, to find a note tucked inside.

_I thought it would be fun to send you on a bit of a "wild goose chase" today. You'll get your other 5 geese (remember – you got your first goose in bed this morning) at some point today. In the meantime, we're going to focus on the "laying" part. These little plastic eggs with greet you at random times. Hope you like them. _

_From your true love,_

_Calliope_

Arizona smiled and placed the egg in her locker. This was really getting ridiculous . . . ridiculously adorable. She couldn't removed the grin from her face as she rolled down the hallway. People seemed to be staring – apparently even the normally happy Arizona Robbins was abnormally giddy these days. Oh, well, she thought to herself. Let them stare. They were just jealous that they didn't have a certain rock star girlfriend named Calliope Torres.

An hour later, Arizona was preparing for a routine surgery and went to grab her favorite butterfly scrub cap. As she picked it up, she noticed that it was abnormally heavy. Peering inside, she noticed a bright green egg – clearly Callie's next surprise for her. Excitedly, she tore apart the two halves of plastic and retrieved another note.

_Random Goose Fact: the mating season for geese is February through March. _

_While I'd like to think our mating season is year round, I'll never forget February 5__th__, 2009. From the moment that day when you kissed me in that dirty bathroom at Joe's, I knew my "goose was cooked." Never before had I met someone so caring, so kind. You didn't even know me, yet knew exactly the right thing to make me feel better. I will never forget your little rambling speech about how the "talk was good." You could have done what most people would have done – pretended that I was fine and ignored me. Even though that's what I thought I wanted - for people to leave me alone – I'm so glad you didn't. Ever since that night, we've been on a path – a crazy, passionate, amazing, sometimes twisty path. But I'm so glad I'm on that path with you. I love you so much._

_From your true love,_

_Calliope_

The sweet and heartfelt note made Arizona's heart warm. She too was thankful for that night at Joe's – and thankful for the little bit of liquid courage that had allowed her to make her intentions toward Callie known. They'd come a long way since that day – and she was thankful for every moment of it. With a smile, she scrubbed in to her surgery with thoughts of Callie running through her head and her heart.

Later that afternoon, Arizona stopped at the nurses' station to write up some quick notes on a patient's chart. As she reached into the pocket of her lab coat to retrieve a pen, her fingers grazed up an unexpected object. Digging down to grasp hold of the mysterious occupant of her pocket, she quickly realized it was yet another plastic egg – this one a vibrant shade of blue. She smiled and opened it to read her latest note. She paused first, however, wondering how and when Callie had managed to slip this into her coat without her notice. She hadn't even seen her girlfriend since the locker room at the beginning of their shift. She'd have to remember to quiz Callie about her stealth tactics later when she saw her. Unfolding the note, she read:

_Random Goose Fact: Geese mate for life_

_I'd like to think we're like geese and that we're in this for the long haul. One of THE most important days in my life was your birthday – the day you told me that you loved me for the first time. I'd fallen hard and I'd fallen fast for you, but I was afraid to say it. In every other relationship, I'd jumped in headfirst, throwing in my heart and my soul with reckless abandon. I was always the first to say "I love you." I was the one waiting for the other person to catch up to me. And in the end, they never truly did. I got burned time and again. So with you, I was cautious. I didn't trust my heart. I should have known and now know without doubt that I trust my heart – I trust my heart with you. You were my first to say "I love you" without the obligation. And I know you'll be my last "I love you." There will and can never be anyone but you._

_From your true love,_

_Calliope_

Arizona practically melted to the floor as she read Callie's words. She surreptitiously wiped away a stray tear, hoping that no one had noticed how moved she'd been by the note. She took a moment to gather herself, took a few deep breaths and continued on with her. Once she was done profusely and passionately thanking her girlfriend, Callie was going to be in big trouble. Making her cry in public was not cool.

Arizona glanced down at her watch and sighed with relief. Her shift was almost over. She just had to make a few stops to check in on some patients and she could get home and thank her girlfriend yet again for an awesome day. As she made her way down the hall, Mary, one of her nurses stopped her.

"Dr. Torres asked me to give you this." Mary smiled and handed Arizona a bright orange plastic egg, as well as a box in Christmas wrapping paper. Arizona thanked Mary and opened the egg.

_Random Goose Fact: A goose will often stand "sentinel" nearby its nest, ready to protect babies from predators_

_I often think of you as a "mother goose" to your patients. The way you fiercely protect and care for those tiny humans gives me "goosebumps." That's why, even though you sometimes doubt your ability to be a good parent, I know, without a shadow of a doubt, you'll be an amazing mother. You're fiercely loyal and protective, but you also know when to step back and let the little goslings spread their wings. Any child of yours would be lucky beyond belief to call you "Mom." I know it's scary, but all great things in life are a little scary. If you never spread your wings and fly, you'll never really know true joy. I look forward to that flight with you someday._

_From your true love,_

_Calliope._

_P.S. Silly goose, you didn't think I'd let you go all day without more than a grope and an omelet as a present, did you? Open this gift – it's your second goose. You'll know who it's meant for. Then meet me at home. There's more in store. _

Arizona smiled. Lately, the thought of having kids, Calliope's kids, anyway, was becoming less and less a thing she was afraid of and more and more a thing that she looked forward to. It was amazing how something that she'd always thought she would never want had suddenly become something she desperately needed. Shaking herself out of her own private reverie, she opened the box Mary had given her. Inside, she saw lots of books. Many were meant for young children – stories of Mother Goose. Also included were books meant for her older patients – slightly scary stories from the _Goosebumps_ series by R.L. Stine. Arizona smiled. Callie knew that she'd love giving these out to the kids – which she immediately did. After distributing some of the books and adding the rest to the playroom's library, Arizona changed and headed home, thoughts of geese flying through her head.

As she entered the apartment, she saw that Callie was set up and waiting for her in the living room.

"Go ahead and change into your pjs, babe." Callie instructed. "I'll wait for you here."

Arizona complied and made her way to the bedroom. As she entered, she noticed that the family blue paisley bedding was missing. It had been replaced with a new bedding set. She stuck her head out of the bedroom door and asked "Calliope, what's with the new sheets and duvet?"

"That's your third 'goose' of the day. You're always complaining about how cold it gets in here during the winter. So I bought the warmest stuff around – bedding made out of goose down."

Arizona simply nodded and smiled, heading back into the room to change. After getting more comfortably attired, she joined her girlfriend on the couch. "So where are my other geese?"

"Patience, my love." Callie replied, smiling at her girlfriend's giddiness. "Here, have some of this." Callie added, pointing Arizona to a shot of vodka on the coffee table.

"What's this for?" Arizona asked, perplexed.

"It serves two purposes. First, it's Grey Goose vodka. So it becomes your fourth goose. Second, and more importantly, I intend to get you tipsy so that I can have my way with you." Callie smirked and pulled Arizona onto her lap, the vodka temporarily forgotten.

"You know you can have your way with me any time you want, vodka or no vodka, don't you?" Arizona asked?

"You're that easy, huh?" Callie teased.

"Hey!" Arizona swatted at her girlfriend playfully, feigning offense. "I am not easy. Except when you write me sweet notes like the ones you gave me today. Then I'm easy. Speaking of which, I haven't thanked you yet." She said, pressing her lips against Callie's and gliding her tongue into her mouth, enjoying a slow, languorous kiss.

After a few moments, Callie retreated from the embrace. "As much as I want to continue this, we've got a few more geese to get through." She handed Arizona an envelope. Inside were plane tickets and information on a luxury hotel in Mexico. "Geese fly south for the winter." Callie explained. "I figured we could too. We haven't had a real vacation as a couple and thought it would be nice to get away for a week or so after the holidays. I've already worked it out with the Chief."

"This is awesome, baby!" Arizona exclaimed. "It meets my two requirement s for a perfect vacation!"

"And those are?" Callie asked.

"Warm weather . . .and you in a bikini." Arizona smiled before capturing Callie in another embrace. After coming up for air, Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's. "Okay, sweetie. What's the last goose? As much as I like this whole game, I really just want to get it over with and take my super hot and awesome girlfriend to bed."

Callie smiled. "Well, the last goose was Top Gun. You know, Tom Cruise's buddy in the movie is named Goose. I figured we could have a movie night. But I'm willing to forego that pleasure if you are."

"I certainly am." Arizona responded.

"Good." Callie replied, rising from the couch and dragging Arizona with her. "It's time to try out those new sheets. Because I have plans to do plenty "a laying" tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 7/12

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

A/N: I took a little creative license with the recovery timing of a certain former patient.

_**December 20**__**th**_

Arizona awoke to the jarring sound of her alarm clock. Groaning, she rolled over and swatted at it until the cacophony silenced. Glancing at the time, she groaned once again, seeing the bright red light blaring the time 4am. It was way too early. A small part of her regretted allowing Callie to keep her up half the night with their bedroom antics. But only a small part. She had conveniently pushed from her mind the fact that she had an early shift today. Grumbling to herself, she slid out of bed, shooting a half-hearted glare at her sleeping girlfriend, who was lucky enough to have a few more hours before her shift.

However, try as she might, Arizona couldn't conjure the bad mood she was trying so hard to muster. How could she? They were only halfway through Callie's 12 Days of Christmas and so far, she'd experienced 6 of the most magical days of her life. Taking a moment, she stood, admiring the sleeping form sprawled across the bed. Even disheveled, sleeping, and quite possibly drooling, Callie was beautiful. A small smile spread across Arizona's face, revealing just a hint of the dimples that Callie loved so much. With a contented sigh, she made her way to the bathroom as silently as possible, hoping to avoid waking her girlfriend, who probably needed as much sleep as she did.

After exiting the bathroom and dressing for the day, Arizona heard movement behind her. A sleepy and only half-awake Callie was staring at her from the bed.

"Morning, baby." Callie mumbled, not quite awake.

"Shh. . . go back to sleep." Arizona replied, walking over to gently caress Callie's cheek. "I'll see you later. Love you." She added, leaning over to give the brunette a quick and tender kiss on the forehead.

"Mm'kay . . ." Callie answered. "Love you too." She rolled over, passing out again almost immediately.

Arizona smiled and tiptoed from their bedroom. It was moments like these that she loved the most. Getting to wake up every morning to her dream girl was beyond awesome. With happy thoughts dancing through her head, she left for work.

Arizona's day was jam-packed full of surgeries. Nearing the end of her shift, she went over to the nearest nurses' station and leaned against the counter, letting out a deep sigh of exhaustion. She was stiff and sore and her feet were killing her. How much of that was from the fact that she'd spent all day in surgery and how much was from her bedroom gymnastics the night before was anybody's guess.

She was beginning to wonder what exactly was supposed to happen today. Callie had been uncharacteristically missing in action. Even on days when she didn't see a lot of her girlfriend, she'd gotten some sort of present or note or something tied to that day's events. Nothing had happened yet today and she was definitely starting to wonder. Arizona wracked her brain, trying to figure out what Callie would do with "7 Swans a Swimming." She had to admit that this new tactic of giving her nothing to go on all day was certainly building up the anticipation.

Arizona's thoughts were invaded by the beautiful melody of Calliope's laughter. Looking around, she saw Callie deep in conversation with Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey. Arizona, excited to see her girlfriend, rolled over to greet the trio. As she approached, she noticed the guilty looks on all 3 faces. Callie handed Mark something and he excused himself. Clearly they were up to something.

Choosing to ignore their obvious plotting for the time being, Arizona came to a halt in front of Callie and Lexie. "Hey, sweetie . . . Dr. Grey." She greeted the two women.

"Hey, babe." Callie smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I was due in surgery 10 minutes ago. The Chief will kill me if I mess up his precious OR schedule. I'd better go." With that, she rubbed Arizona's back affectionately and walked off. Arizona's gaze followed the brunette, a shrewd look on her face as she tried to figure out what Callie was up to.

"Uh . . . Dr. Robbins?" Lexie interrupted.

"Yes, Dr. Grey?" Arizona responded, refocusing on the young doctor in front of her. Arizona looked down at her watch, trying to be patient. Her shift was over and all she could think about was getting off her feet for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Um. . . can I ask you for a consult . . . well, not really consult . . .but more like a . . ." Lexie stammered.

"Spit it out, Dr. Grey." Arizona interrupted, a little more harshly than she'd intended. "Sorry." She added. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just been a long day. What can I help you with?" Arizona conjured the typical Robbins perky demeanor – hard as it was.

"I was doing some . . . uh . . . reading last night and was wondering what you thought was the best approach for repairing an omphalocele." Lexie asked, not quite convincingly enough.

Arizona was on to her – clearly she was stalling for some reason. Willing to play along for the sake of Callie's little game, she replied "well, it's obviously dependent on each individual case. If you're really interested, I've got a book in my office with an interesting section on omphaloceles. Do you want to borrow it? We can go get it now."

"Sure!" Lexie replied, a little too excitedly.

Arizona smiled and narrowed her eyes. They walked to her office and retrieved the book. After handing it to Lexie, the younger surgeon turned to leave. Arizona called after her. "Hope you enjoy the book, Dr. Grey. Anything else I can help you with? Or have you stalled me long enough for Callie's little plan?" Arizona smirked, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Lexie simply looked back, smiled weakly, and nodded. Arizona chuckled, went to the locker room to change, and headed home.

Clearly something was afoot. Exactly what remained to be seen. Arizona smiled, enjoying the fact that Callie now had secret operatives in on her plan. That was good to know, Arizona thought. She'd need to employ some helpers in her own plan, when the time came.

As Arizona entered the apartment, she noticed soothing music playing softly in the background. After putting down her purse and coat, she also saw a trail of red rose petals leading into the bathroom. Curious, she followed the path into the bathroom and was taken aback.

The bathroom was lit with soft candlelight. A bubble bath filled the tub. Amongst the bubbles floated more rose petals, as well as what looked like several origami swans. Reaching down to test the water, Arizona was pleased to see it was still hot. Clearly Lexie had been distracting her while Mark ran over to set this up – there was no way Calliope could have done this before she'd left for work – the water would have been cold.

Smiling, Arizona began to disrobe. This was perfect – after a long day, what her aching bones really needed was a good soak. Before getting into the tub, she removed the swans from the tub, enjoying Callie's cute play on "7 swans a swimming." However, as she placed them on the bathroom counter, she noticed that there were only 6. Confused, she wasn't sure if the miscount was on purpose, or if Mark had simply forgotten a swan. Too tired and achy to think on it too much, Arizona turned to get into the tub. However, a small envelope she'd overlooked caught her eye. Opening it, she found a notecard, which read:

_I hope you enjoy your swans a swimming. Yes – there are only 6. So don't be correcting me just yet – I did this on purpose. There will be one more swan later tonight – one we can enjoy together. In the meantime, enjoy your afternoon of relaxation. I've booked an appointment for a mini-spa afternoon for you at Imagine Spa across the street. They're expecting you at 4, which should hopefully give you some time beforehand to enjoy your bath. After last night, you must be tired and sore. I know I am. _

_From your true love,_

_Calliope_

Arizona smiled at her girlfriend's thoughtfulness and slid into the soothing water. After relaxing in the tub until the water grew cool, Arizona got out and readied herself to go to the spa.

Once there, she was greeted by one of the front desk staff, who took her coat and handed her a glass of champagne and a rose, courtesy of Calliope. After changing into a robe, she was treated to moisturizing facial treatment. A petite blonde masseuse then led her to a massage room, where Arizona disrobed and laid face down on the table. She closed her eyes, ready to enjoy her massage.

Strong, firm hands began to knead the kinks out of her neck and shoulders. Arizona softly moaned at the sensation. She silently thanked whatever gods had endowed her tiny masseuse with the strong hands to really work out the tension in her neck and back. The hands reminded her of a certain rock star surgeon – hands that could be so strong and yet so gentle at the same time. Arizona smiled, imagining that it was her girlfriend with her instead of the masseuse.

She blinked open her eyes – clearly her imagination was getting creative – she swore she'd just smelled Calliope's perfume. Suddenly, she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck, followed by a soft kiss in the nape of her neck. Ready to sit up and give the masseuse a good talking to about proper etiquette, Arizona shifted.

Her anger suddenly vanished however, as her attacker said in a husky, but all-too-familiar voice "enjoying your massage? I couldn't let some other chick be running her hands all over my girl now could I?"

Arizona rolled over enough to see that it was indeed Callie in the room.

"How are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in surgery? How did you get the spa to agree to this?" The questions tumbled one after another from Arizona's mouth.

Callie simply smiled, rolled Arizona back onto her stomach and said "I'm awesome, that's how. Now be quiet and enjoy the rest of your massage."

"But. . . " Arizona added.

"Shhh." Callie silenced her and soon the magic that her girlfriend's hands were working was enough to render Arizona speechless.

Arizona groaned in pleasure as Callie's hands worked their way slowly from her neck down to her lower back, kneading and rubbing her sore muscles, working out each and every kink. However, the massage was less relaxing than it might have otherwise been, because for Arizona, the sheer touch of her girlfriend was usually enough to spur the awakenings of desire in her. The fact that the touch was constant, sensual, and covered in oil only added to it. Just as Arizona was ready to turn over a proposition her girlfriend, the hands left her back – Arizona suddenly felt naked without their presence. She was surprised when the original masseuse came in and told her that she could get dressed. Where had her mysterious girlfriend disappeared to?

After changing, Arizona glanced around the spa, looking for Calliope. She was nowhere in sight. Shrugging and thinking she was done, Arizona thanked the staff and prepared to leave. However, she was told that she wasn't quite done yet and was handed a package and a note. The note read:

_The spa day wasn't the "swan song" of the day. Time to get dolled up. Meet back at home._

_From your true love,_

_Calliope_

Inside the gift-wrapped package was a beautiful purple satin dress, as well as matching earrings. Also included was a pair of exquisite Jimmy Choo heels – a designer that Arizona had a major weakness for. The front desk clerk directed her to a room where she could change. Afterwards, she was ushered into a hairstylist's chair, where the stylist swept her hair up into a gentle, wispy up-do. The stylist also applied makeup, adding a smoky touch to Arizona's eyes that brought out their deep blueness perfectly. Seeing herself in the mirror, Arizona smiled. She had to admit it – she looked hot.

Opening the door to their apartment, she was greeted by her girlfriend, who looked stunning in a form-fitting little black number that showed off her curves. "Baby, you look hot. Like super hot." Callie replied, almost at a loss for words.

"You too, sweetie." Arizona replied. "I love this dress. It's perfect! And these shoes! You know how much I love Jimmy Choo!"

"I do indeed." Callie smiled, wrapping her arms around Arizona as Arizona snaked her arms around Callie's neck.

"We're pretty hot stuff, aren't we?" Arizona joked, placing a trail of gentle kisses across Callie's jaw line and down her neck.

"We are smoking hot." Callie teased in return, capturing Arizona's lips in a seductive embrace. Arizona's tongue tangled with the brunette's warring for control over the kiss. Backing her girlfriend against the door, Arizona broke the kiss and continued her previous assault on Callie's neck.

Callie groaned and pulled away. "Babe, we're going to be late. And trust me, you don't want to miss this."

"Okay, fine." Arizona grumbled. "First the massage and now this. You are such a tease."

"But I always follow through eventually, don't I?" Callie replied.

"I suppose so." Arizona pouted as they put their coats on and left the apartment.

During their car ride, Arizona said "I don't suppose it's worth trying to get you to tell me where we're going, is it?"

"Nope." Callie responded. "Besides, you've been keeping your plans close to your vest. Why should I give you any hints if you won't do the same?"

"Fine, I'll give you a hint." Arizona responded.

"Really?" Callie asked, surprised at how easily Arizona was giving in.

"Sure." Arizona said. "Here's your hint. What I'm planning is going to be awesome. It will be beyond awesome. It will be the awesomest of awesome things ever done. When you look up awesome in the dictionary, my Christmas present to you will be listed there." She smirked. "Just like when you look up the word loser in the dictionary, they'll see a picture of you. Because you're going to lose hardcore."

"That is not a hint!" Callie protested. "And you called me a tease!"

Their banter was interrupted as they pulled up to their destination. Arizona noticed that they were outside the performing arts center.

"We're here." Callie announced. Once inside, Callie handed the usher their tickets and they were led to prime seats only a few rows from the stage. The usher also handed them programs. After settling into their seats, Arizona looked down at the program, reading to see what they would be witnessing on the stage that night. The program read:

_Swan Lake_

_Starring Maria Pavlova as Odette and Jake Fisher as Prince Siegfried_

"We're seeing Jake dance Swan Lake!" Arizona exclaimed, realizing that they were going to see the bone cancer patient they'd worked on together. She pulled Callie into an exuberant hug. "Calliope! Every time I think I've got you figured out, you surprise me all over again. This is going to be wonderful. I love, love, love that it's Swan Lake and fits into today's theme. But it's even more special since we saved Jake's leg and his dancing career together. This is going to be so magical!" Arizona planted a sloppy, wet kiss on Callie's cheek.

The two thoroughly enjoyed the performance. Both were moved beyond words at the romantic ballet's story and well as the beauty of Jake's dancing. The fact that this night could be special to them as a couple and marry together the work they were both so passionate about made the night even more amazing.

After giving their regards to Jake at the stage door, where both he and his parents thanked them again profusely, they left, arms around each other and headed to the car.

Coming to a halt outside their car, Arizona turned and grasped Callie's hands in her own.

"Calliope. I just wanted to say thank you _AGAIN_, for an amazing day. This past week has been the gift that keeps on giving. You are so special, so perfect and I want to thank you for taking the time to make this Christmas super awesome. Though I know I'm going to win . . ." Arizona smirked, before continuing. "I just wanted to say that no matter who wins our little competition, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is the best Christmas I've ever had and I'm so glad to be sharing it with you." She leaned in and gave Callie a sweet, heartfelt kiss, reaching up to caress the brunette's cheek.

"Arizona." Callie replied. "I just wanted to thank you right back. Even though you're holding out on me, this Christmas is the best I can remember as well. You could show up on Christmas with nothing but a stale fruitcake and I'd still say that. Sharing these experiences with you has been a gift to me as well. I just so happy that I found you - and that we can spend this time together. Now let me get you home. It's been a long day." She gave Arizona a soft peck and they headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 7/12  
Author: GreysAddictJ  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

_**December 21**__**th**_  
Waking up alone sucked. Arizona absent-mindedly ran her arm along Callie's side of the bed, hoping to sense just a bit of left over warmth where her girlfriend had previously resided. Wistfully, she pined for the mornings when they could wake up together, stay in bed and give each a proper "good morning."

However, Arizona shook herself out of this line of thought – she should be thankful to get to share her Christmas and her life with such an amazing, beautiful person, inside and out. She'd had plenty of Christmases where there was no warm side of the bed to reach for, where there was no one to share her life with.

She used the few quiet minutes she had to think about this Christmas and what was still to come. Arizona knew she needed to get her ass in gear. She had to admit it, even if only to herself – she'd been a little too cocky. She'd underestimated the extremes that her girlfriend was obviously willing to go in order to win – and to make their Christmas special. Arizona had always been the type of person who was naturally good at things – she usually didn't plan ahead and still managed to come out ahead. She was just naturally awesome. She had been the type of student who wouldn't study until the night before a test and would still somehow beat out all her classmates who'd been studying for weeks. She'd figured she could do the same with Callie – bide her time, see what Callie was up to, and then swoop in at the last minute for the kill.

Yes, Arizona thought – she'd violated one of the most basic rules of the Art of War – you need to know your enemy. She'd thought she'd known Calliope. Clearly not. This, Arizona thought, was one time where she couldn't wait until the last minute. This was going to take some planning if she was going to win. However, since she was clearly awesome in every way, if she put some thought into her plan, there would be no doubt that she'd win. That was a given. Smiling to herself, Arizona walked to the living room – it was time to do some research.

As she made her way into the main room of the apartment, she shook her head. It was a disaster area. They'd both been so busy at work and at their little game that neither one had had the time to clean up. Wrapping paper, stale donuts, and dirty dishes littered various surfaces of the apartment. And if Arizona wasn't mistaken, there was large splotch of dried chocolate syrup in the middle of the living room floor – most likely left over from their escapades at the end of Day 3. She scolded herself and vowed to clean at the next available chunk of free time. Not now, however – she had work to do.

Arizona sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Changing channels quickly, she finally settled on one that was showing Christmas programming. At the same time, she opened her laptop and began surfing the Internet for Christmas information. If Calliope could go all out with the 12 Days of Christmas, she would do something equally awesome. She just didn't know what yet. She knew the general premise of her plan, but clearly after what Calliope had done the past 7 days, she'd need to add some bells and whistles. As she searched the web, Arizona let out a sigh of frustration. Yule logs, St. Nicholas and the shoes, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, caroling . . . nothing seemed quite right. Taking a break for a moment, Arizona looked up to see a very familiar Christmas story on the TV. Her eyes lit up, she grinned to herself, clapping her hands in glee and closed her laptop. "That's it!" She said aloud to no one in particular. This was way too easy. Callie was SOOO going down. With an epic idea firmly planted in her head, she headed towards the bedroom to get ready for her shift.

As Arizona strolled into the attendings' lounge, she was met by Miranda Bailey.

"Robbins. Good, you're here." Bailey said to her. "Here, Torres asked me to give this to you." She handed Arizona a bottle of chocolate milk.

Arizona took the drink and looked at Bailey in question, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I don't know why I let people rope me into to their personal lives. That's why they're personal – you're supposed to keep them personal. I don't have time for these little games you two have been playing at. I've wasted 15 minutes of my valuable time to track you down and give you this stupid milk. I mean, seriously. Do I look like I have time for chocolate milk? I don't think so." With that, Miranda turned to leave the room.

"Um . . .Miranda?" Arizona stopped her. "Is there anything else you're supposed to tell me or give me? Callie usually gives me some sort of explanation," Arizona smiled cautiously.

"Do I look like I have time to play messenger? 15 minutes for chocolate milk, Dr. Robbins!" Bailey emphasized. Arizona gave Bailey her most charming full-dimpled smile. Bailey rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine. Torres said something about milk and maids or maidens or something. Something about how she needed to find maids to deliver you milk. As if I am anyone's maid. I am a surgeon. I am most definitely not a a maid! Or a maiden. That's Kepner. Enjoy your milk. I have more important things to do – like saving lives." With that, she headed towards the door. "Chocolate milk. . . " She grumbled again, shaking her head as she left.

Arizona could only smile. Today was "8 maid a milking." Clearly Callie intended Bailey's gift to go along with this theme. Happy to be starting another great day of Christmas and happy that she had some awesome chocolate milk to start her morning, Arizona rolled out of the lounge to begin her rounds, straw between her lips.

As Arizona made her way to the pit to do a consult on a boy brought in after a car accident, she ran into April Kepner.

"Dr. Robbins?" April asked.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Torres asked me to give this to you." She handed Arizona a package of Milk Duds candy. "She also told me to tell you that I was your second maid of the day. What does that mean?"

Arizona smiled. "You haven't heard about Dr. Torres's Christmas gift idea for me?"

"Yes, well gossip does travel around here. Something about the 12 Days of Christmas, right?"

"Yep." Arizona confirmed. "Today's Day 8. So I think you're meant to be the second of 8 maids a milking. Get it – you're female and you gave me _Milk_ Duds."

"That's so cool!" April replied. "I wish I had someone so thoughtful doing stuff like that for me. Well, really, I just wish I had anyone right now, big gestures or not."

Arizona smiled and patted the young surgeon gently on the arm. "Just you wait – your Prince Charming is just around the corner, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks." April replied before leaving Arizona to her work.

Arizona sat in the cafeteria eating her lunch with Teddy. She wished that Callie were there, but her girlfriend was stuck in a long and complex surgery that was supposed to last most of the day. She sometimes wished they didn't have such demanding jobs, so that they'd get to spend more time together. But then again, many people weren't lucky enough to work with their significant other. At least she got to see Callie on most work days. And little detours to the on call room were also a bonus.

"Hello? Arizona? Did you even here a word I just said?" Teddy was waving her hand in front of Arizona's face.

"Sorry." Arizona apologized. "Just thinking about this patient I have."

"Right." Teddy said, her tone making clear she didn't believe Arizona's lie. "Unless that patient is the one who put that goofy smile on your face and is named Callie Torres, I don't think so."

"Fine, you caught me. Is it my fault I have an awesome girlfriend?" Arizona said.

"Not at all. Everyone should be jealous of what you to have. I know I wish I did." Teddy smiled. "And this 12 Days of Christmas thing that she's doing. That's pretty amazing. How are you going to top that?"

Arizona smiled and looked quickly around to make sure Callie and none of her allies were within earshot. She leaned closer to Teddy and whispered. "I've got this awesome plan. I just came up with it this morning. It's going to be super, super awesome. Way better than Callie's gifts. Not that her gifts aren't amazing, because anything coming from her is always amazing. But she's going down."

"Care to elaborate?" Teddy laughed at Arizona's enthusiasm.

"You have to promise not to tell. Plus, I may need your help executing the whole thing, so I need to know you're fighting for my army and not hers."

"Of course!" Teddy replied. "Now spill."

"Well, I was watching Christmas stuff on TV this morning and it just hit me. When I saw that scene I just knew. It's from the movie . . ."

At that moment, Lexie Grey walked up to their table and interrupted.

"Dr. Robbins. Dr. Torres asked me to give these to you." She handed Arizona a plate of cookie and some milk.

"Thanks Dr. Grey." Arizona took the cookies.

"I just wanted to say that I think what Dr. Torres is doing is so romantic. I mean, it's amazing." Lexie added.

"Yeah, it's pretty great." Arizona agreed. The young surgeon left. At that moment, Teddy's pager went off.

"Duty calls." She said, rising from the table. "You have to fill me in more later."

"Sure!" Arizona said.

Later that day, Arizona was approached by not one, but two "maids." Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang came up to her bearing gifts.

"From Torres." Cristina said as she shoved a Milky Way candy bar into Arizona's hands.

"This is for you as well." Meredith added, handing Arizona a milkshake from the cafeteria.

"Thanks! You guys are super!" Arizona replied, waving as they walked away. Arizona shook her head at her newest gifts. This was a cute idea, but right now, this was waaaaay too much sugar for one day. She'd save the candy bar for another day.

As Arizona was packing up to head home, Teddy stuck her head in the door of the attendings' lounge.

"Good! I caught you. I was supposed to give this to you a while ago, but got caught up down in the pit." She handed Arizona a bottle of milk and honey scented lotion. "From your true love." Teddy smiled as she said the corny words. "You'll have to fill me in on how exactly you plan to top all this later. Callie asked me to instruct you to go home to receive gifts number 7 and 8. Have fun!"

"Thanks, Teddy." Arizona smiled and left for home, eager to see what else Calliope had in store.

As Arizona entered the apartment, she was immediately struck by a surprising and pleasant sight. The apartment was spotless. It smelled of fresh lemon and everything was sparkling. It was great to come home to a clean home instead of the wreck it had been earlier. Arizona noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter and made her way over to see if it was another of Callie's notes. It was.

_Arizona,_

_I hope you enjoy your 7th "maid" of the day. I hired a cleaning service to clean up after our mess. We've been a little less than perfect in the cleanliness department lately. However, I don't mind being dirty with you, if you catch my drift. Speaking of all things dirty, meet me in our bedroom for your 8th "maid."_

_From your true love,_

_Calliope_

Arizona's mouth suddenly went dry with anticipation. Throwing down her coat and purse on the nearest surface, she practically ran to the bedroom. Laying across the bed in the most seductive pose possible, was none other than her girlfriend, wearing a very skimpy and very slutty-looking French maid costume.

"Has the house been cleaned to your satisfaction, my lady?" Callie asked, clearly playing the part. "If not, perhaps you'd like to punish me."

That was all it took for Arizona to fling herself at the bed and at Calliope. Yes, this was going to be a very Merry Christmas indeed.


	9. Chapter 8A

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 8a/12

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

A/N: I had originally intended Part 8 to end with a smutty little scene with Callie and her maid costume. However, never having really written scenes like that, I chickened out. After several reviewers/commenters mentioned how much they wanted to hear more about Callie's maid outfit, I've talked myself into giving it a try. If smut isn't your thing, skip this little mini-chapter – it doesn't move the plot forward in any way and I'll post Day 9 without a need for you to have read this. If it is your thing, here it is, by request. As I said before, not really my area of expertise, so I hope it doesn't suck. :-)

Laying across the bed in the most seductive pose possible, was none other than her girlfriend, wearing a very skimpy and very slutty-looking French maid costume.

"Has the house been cleaned to your satisfaction, my lady?" Callie asked, clearly playing the part. "If not, perhaps you'd like to punish me."

That was all it took for Arizona to fling herself at the bed and at Calliope. Yes, this was going to be a very Merry Christmas indeed.

Callie could only laugh as the blonde practically launched herself at the bed. Her laughter was silenced, however as Arizona pinned her to the bed, capturing her lips in a searing, hot and passionate kiss. Arizona's tongue forced its way into the brunette's mouth, their tongues greedily attacking one another. Callie's arms snaked their way around the blonde's hips, grabbing hold and forcefully pulling Arizona against her, needing to get as close as physically possible. Arizona let out a soft moan, rolling her hips against Callie's, letting her intentions be known.

After coming up for air, Arizona chuckled.

"What?" Callie asked. "What's so funny. Here I am trying to be all sexy and you're laughing at me?"

Arizona smiled and reached up to remove the white maid's cap from Callie's hair. "Oh, don't worry sweetie, you're definitely sexy. But you also look ridiculous with this hat on." Removing the cap, Arizona focused her newest assault on the pulse point on the brunette's neck, nipping, sucking, and licking, anxious to make her mark. Callie could only groan in response.

Arizona continued her exploration southward, kissing the exposed areas of skin on Callie's chest and collarbones. Making her way to the swell of her breasts, Arizona ran a tongue along the edge of Callie's costume, kissing and savoring each and every inch of exposed skin.

She reached up with one hand and fondled Callie's breasts – first one and then the other. Deciding that they were entirely too covered for her liking, Arizona pushed down the neckline of Callie's dress, exposing the caramel-colored mounds in all their glory. Arizona gently tweaked a newly exposed nipple, eliciting a breathy moan from her girlfriend. She then dipped her head and took the nipple into her mouth, gently suckling and swirling her tongue around the aroused bud. After a few moments, Arizona switched her attentions to the other breast and repeated the exercise. Callie groaned, running her hands through Arizona's hair in appreciation.

Callie pulled Arizona back up for another deep kiss and mumbled "you have too many clothes on." Callie grabbed the hem of Arizona's sweater and roughly pulled it up and over her head. She made quick work of the blonde's jeans as well, leaving Arizona in nothing but a matching red satin bra and panty set. "That's better." Callie added, recapturing Arizona's lips and kissing her into oblivion.

Arizona reached down and underneath Callie's skirt, only to discover no barrier between her hand and Callie's heated, wet center. Arizona raised an eyebrow and said "no panties? Calliope, you have been a naughty girl haven't you?"

Callie giggled. "Apparently. What are you going to do about it?"

"Fuck you senseless." Arizona replied huskily before swiftly inserting two fingers into Callie's dripping core. Callie moaned at the sudden and surprise invasion. Arizona quickly found a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Callie's slick tunnel. She added the pressure of her hips behind her hand, grinding against her girlfriend in a frenzied dance. Judging by the stream of moans and expletives coming from the brunette's mouth, Arizona knew she was close.

"Oh, God, Arizona. Please, baby. . . I'm so close. Please. Fuck me." Callie rambled in an incoherent manner.

Arizona grazed her thumb intermittently over Callie's bundle of nerves. The added sensation drove Callie wild. She wrapped her legs around Arizona, arching her hips to meet each thrust.

"Arizona. . ." Callie gasped. "Don't . . . ever . . . stop . . . fucking . . . meeeeeeee!" Callie cried out as she crashed over the edge into oblivion. Arizona could feel the ripples of Callie's orgasm as her muscles contracted around her fingers.

As Callie came down from her high, she laid listlessly, struggling to regain her senses.

"That was amazing." She replied. "You were amazing."

"When am I not amazing?" Arizona joked, planting a quick kiss on her girlfriend's list. "However, you'd better get to work and show me just how amazing I am, or you really will be in need of some punishment." She added, grabbing Callie's hand and guiding it towards her panties.

"Yes, mistress." Callie smirked. "But first, let me slip into something a little more comfortable." She rolled them over so that she sat straddling Arizona's hips and pulled her decidedly disheveled looking costume off in one swift movement. "You too. She added, reached around and flipping open the clasp of Arizona's bra, quickly removing it.

Callie wasted no time, quickly attacking Arizona's breasts, kneading one with her hand while gently nipping and suckling at the other. Arizona moaned and arched her back off the bed, eagerly attempting to meet Callie's mouth. Callie then slid her tongue between the blonde's breasts, leaving a wet trail down her stomach to the line of her panties.

Callie scooted down the bed and placed her head between Arizona's thighs, placing gentle kisses everywhere except where Arizona really needed them. Taking the red panties in her teeth, Callie seductively pulled them down Arizona's legs and pulled the off.

Returning to her previous position, Callie continued to tease – kissing and sucking the flesh at the apex of Arizona's thighs and center. She then began to blow warm air over Arizona's core, never touching her.

Arizona groaned in protest. "Please, Calliope. No more teasing. I'm already so close. Please, just make me come."

Knowing that Arizona was not in any position for game-playing, Callie dove in, running her tongue along the heated, wet, slit of her girlfriend.

"Oh, God." Arizona exclaimed, finally getting the contact she needed.

Callie took Arizona's bundle of nerves between her lips, alternating between sucking and gently biting.

"Fuck!" Arizona cried out. "Please. Please. Oh, god. I'm almost there."

Callie quickly added two fingers into Arizona's slick center, thrusting in and out as her mouth continued its assault on her girlfriend's clit.

Arizona's hips raised off the bed, attempting to meet each thrust of Callie's fingers. She roughly grabbed Callie's hair and pushed her further down into her dripping core, anxious to gain as much contact as possible.

"Fuck! Oh, God! Calliopeeeeeee!" Arizona moaned as her body began to quiver uncontrollably. Callie continued her ministrations as she felt Arizona spastically contract around her fingers. Callie brushed her thumb against Arizona's clit, wanting to prolong the experience for the blonde for as long as possible.

Finally coming down, Arizona collapsed, unable to move. Callie climbed back up and captured her spent girlfriend's lips in a deep kiss.

"Happy 8th Day of Christmas, Arizona." Callie smiled.

"Same to you, my love." Arizona replied, pulling Callie against her, where they fell asleep, bodies entwined.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 9/12  
Author: GreysAddictJ  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

_**December 22**__**th**_

Arizona was glad she had the day off. She was definitely having trouble focusing and somehow didn't think it would have been a good idea to operate on tiny humans when all she could think about was Calliope and that damn maid's costume. Arizona let out a sigh at the thought. Note to self, she thought: costumes are awesome. Maybe Halloween was her new favorite holiday. Nope, she corrected herself, she was pretty sure nothing was ever going to replace Christmas for her now. Plus, there were no rules saying costumes were only for Halloween. New note to self, she thought: buy more costumes.

Callie had been paged in to the hospital, so Arizona was all alone for a few hours. Hopefully Callie would be home soon. While she missed her girlfriend, it would be a good opportunity to start preparing for her gift to Callie. It surprisingly hard to concentrate on strategy and planning when her girlfriend was in the room. In general, all intelligent thought left Arizona when Callie was around. As she rose to get ready, she noticed a note from Callie on the bedside table. It read:

_Check your iPod. I made you a playlist of songs that remind me of you and of us. Hope it puts a little groove in your step. You're the only dancing lady I'm interested in. See you a little later and have a good morning. I love you._

_From your true love,_

_Calliope_

Arizona smiled and went to find her iPod. As much as she loved the big gestures from Callie, she thought she might miss the cute little notes the most when this was all over. After setting her new playlist on shuffle, she got dressed and headed out to go shopping. In addition to her actual presents for Callie, she needed to buy some supplies. She also had to make a few stops and request a few favors. Luckily, everyone she spoke with was more than willing to help out. There was one major piece to her puzzle that needed to be in line, and she hoped that she could arrange it on such short notice. Pulling out her phone, she nervously dialed the number . . . "Hello. This is Arizona Robbins, sir. . . I need to speak with you about something. . . "

A few hours later, Arizona returned home, collapsing on the couch with a pile of shopping bags. Her plan, at least the big pieces, was in place. She was exhausted. After hiding away the day's purchases, she decided a nap might be in order. Just as she started to drift off, her phone beeped, indicating that she had a text message. It read:

_Hey, Babe – Hope you're ready for some more dancing ladies. The next one should be arriving any minute now. You'd better be home and awake. –C_

True to her word, just a few minutes later, Callie came bursting through the door, bags in hand. "Close your eyes or go into the other room for a minute." She instructed.

Arizona gave her a confused look and was about to protest, but was cut off. "That page this morning put me behind by a few hours. I need a few minutes to set up." Callie added.

Arizona nodded, smiled, and headed to the bedroom. She couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Callie's perfect plans had finally go slightly awry. Not that she was rooting against her girlfriend – quite the opposite in fact – but it was nice to have something to tease Callie about later. After 8 days of perfection, it was a little hard to keep up to façade of over-confidence.

"Okay, you can come out now." Callie called from the other room. Set up on their living room floor were two dance pads, which were connected to Callie's Xbox. On the TV was the opening screen of the game Dance, Dance Revolution. "I figured this would be good way to give you 2 more ladies dancing – you and I dancing against each other in this game. I'll kick your ass, but I'm sure you'll still have fun." Callie smirked.

"Oh really?" Arizona responded. "We'll have to see about that! I am quite awesome at pretty much everything I do. This should be no different. Let's get this game started – you're so going down."

Callie started the game and the two spent the next hour or so facing off against each other in the dance game. Both held their own and neither really bested the other. Finally, exhausted and giggling, they collapsed together on the couch, Callie on top of Arizona.

"Uh. . .Calliope? As much as I love anything where you're on top of me, right now I can breathe." Arizona mumbled from beneath her girlfriend. Chuckling, Callie off of Arizona and gathered her into her arms.

"I love spending time with you. No matter what we do, I always have fun. You're amazing Arizona and I love." Callie said.

"I love you too, sweetie. Thanks for a fun day. . .and thanks for my playlist! I listened to this morning while I was running some errands. I love it." Arizona turned her head and captured the brunette's lips in a tender kiss. Before things got too heated, Callie pulled away and stood up. "Hey! Where are you going?" Arizona asked in protest. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Fine, I'll come back." Callie called over her shoulder. "If you don't want you next set of presents."

"Oh, I do! You have permission to get them, so long as you come right back. I miss you." Arizona replied.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "You miss me? I've been gone for what, 10 seconds?" She laughed as she returned to the couch and placed two new presents in Arizona's lap. "Open them." She urged, wrapping her arms around the blonde and placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

Arizona unwrapped the first package. Inside was a snowglobe, featuring two women dancing together – one blonde, one brunette. Winding up the handle on the bottom, the globe played a pretty, romantic tune.

"Two more ladies dancing." Callie explained. "It reminded me of us."

"I love it." Arizona said, swallowing, a lump in her throat. "It's so pretty and romantic." Setting it on the coffee table, she opened the second gift. Inside was DVD of the movie musical Singin' in the Rain.

"I know how you love old movies." Callie explained. "There's lots of dancing in this one. I figured we could spend the afternoon watching it together and relaxing. We've got plans tonight, so a low-key afternoon might be best."

"Sounds perfect, sweetie." Arizona said, rising to pop the DVD in the player and pushing play. She returned to Callie's arms, where they snuggled up under a blanket and watched the movie.

About half an hour into the movie, Callie felt the rhythm of Arizona's breathing settle into an all-too-familiar pattern. Leaning over to check her suspicions, she saw that she was right – her girlfriend was fast asleep in her arms. Callie could only smile – she loved moments like these, the quiet, cuddly times where it was just the two of them, no interruptions, not chaos, just them. Reaching over to set an alarm on her phone, Callie snuggled against her girlfriend even deeper and drifted off herself. She couldn't think of a better way to spend a lazy afternoon than snuggled up against her beautiful girlfriend.

A few hours later, Callie's alarm jarred them from their peaceful sleep. Stretching, Callie kissed her girlfriend's temple and said "wake up, sleepyhead. We've got a date."

"Mmm . . " Arizona mumbled, still half asleep. "Thank you for our movie . . . I mean nap. There's nothing I love more than sleeping in your arms." She leaned over and kissed Callie chastely on the lips before rising from the couch. Pulling Callie up with her, Arizona roped her arms around Callie's neck and brought her in for a deeper embrace. After a slow, lingering kiss, she asked "so, since I'm never privy to the details of your plans, how should I dress?"

"Wear something sexy. Like maybe your red dress? You know the one." Callie suggested. "However, wear relatively comfortable shoes."

Arizona nodded and smiled, leaving to get dressed. A while later, both ladies were ready to go. Callie emerged wearing a short black halter dress, which showed plenty of leg and cleavage. Stopping to admire Arizona's flowing red dress, with a high slit up the thigh, Callie nearly regretted her decision to make them leave the house.

"You look hot. . . as usual." She said. "Maybe I don't want to share you with the general public. Callie smirked, dragging Arizona in for a searing kiss, running her hands through her golden locks.

When Callie transferred her point of assault to Arizona's neck, the blonde leaned her head back, granting Callie better access. After letting out a small moan of pleasure, she pulled away. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I know you better than that. You'll regret it if you don't follow through with your plan. And I wouldn't want my victory tainted because you forfeited. So let's go." Arizona said, slipping on her coat.

"Fine. . . " Callie grumbled, grabbing her things and Arizona's hand and heading towards the door. After a short car ride, they stopped outside what looked like a dance studio. When Arizona looked at Callie curiously, she replied "we're taking dance lessons."

"Super!" Arizona replied, clapping her hands together. As they entered the studio, Arizona noticed there was no one else there, except for the instructor.

"I thought it would be more fun to have private lessons." Callie explained.

It was a perfect and romantic night. The two learned several fun and sexy dances like the rumba and the tango. Arizona savored every moment. Watching her super hot girlfriend work all of those luscious curves was definitely not a hardship. The fact that the night's events required her to spend much of the time in close contact with Calliope's body was an added bonus.

At the end of the night, they put their newly learned skills to the test, dancing close together, arms around each other, bodies touching and grazing, drawing apart and coming back together again. It really was a dance of love and seduction. Their eyes locked, gazes fixed upon one another, left both breathless by the end. Their instructor could only chuckle as they hurriedly excused themselves at the end of the evening. There was no doubt what was on the two ladies' minds.

As they entered the hallway of their apartment, they struggled to make it down the hall, kissing and groping each other the whole way. As Arizona struggled to get the keys out of her purse, Callie grabbed her from behind, placing kisses on the nape of her neck, hands roaming every which way.

"Open . . .the . . . door." Callie demanded. "Or I'm going to take you right here in the hallway.

"Mmmm . . .trying." Arizona moaned, finally locating her keys. Once they were inside and coats and purses were discarded, Callie pinned Arizona against the door, continuing her assault. Her tongue greedily plunging into Arizona's mouth, she sought control over the blonde. Arizona, not in a mood to fight , allowed Callie's dominance – too caught up in the moment to care.

Suddenly, Callie grabbed Arizona and dragged her to the nearest chair, pressing down on the blonde's shoulders until she was seated.

"What the . . .?" Arizona started.

"You've still got one dance left." Callie responded. "And I intend to give it to you right now." She added in a husky voice. With that she stripped down to her bra and panties and gave Arizona the lap dance of her life.

Never again would Arizona be able to hear about "9 Ladies Dancing" without feeling dirty. But it was a good dirty.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 10/12  
Author: GreysAddictJ  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

A/N: I'm not as happy with this chapter as with some of the others. As this thing winds down towards the end, I keep thinking up awesome ideas for the end chapter or two, but am struggling to make this one work for some reason. I promise the next two "days of Christmas" will be, in the words of Arizona Robbins, "super awesome." At least I hope so. :-)

_**December 23**__**rd**_

Arizona leaned against the check-in counter in the ER, gaze fixated on the beautiful Latina across the room. Absent-mindedly chewing on a pen, she stared, unaware of the hustle and bustle around her. Even when engrossed in her work, draped in a surgical gown, hair pulled messily back from her face, covered in blood, Calliope was magnificently, breathtakingly, awe-inspiringly beautiful.

"You've got it bad, Robbins." Mark Sloan's voice invaded her reverie.

"Don't I know it." Arizona muttered underneath her breath. "What can I help you with, Mark?" Arizona asked, putting on her perkiest façade, hiding the fact she wished Mark would leave her to her ogling.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering how you're going to top Torres in this competition you've got going. Though, I'm sure you like to top her whenever you can, if you know what I mean."

"Mark!" Arizona slapped his arm. "Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. I don't need your dirty man-fantasies tarnishing the beautiful thing that is Calliope."

"Fine! Fine!" Mark raised his arms in surrender. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. So tell me what you've got planned. I know everyone around here is beyond curious."

"Which is exactly why I am not telling you. Gossip spreads like wildfire around here. I tell you now, Callie knows by lunch time. Besides, you're her best friend. You are therefore the enemy in this war."

"Can't I be a double agent?" Mark pleaded. "Come on Robbins, you know you want to tell me. I could help you! After all, all I want is to see Torres happy – and clearly you make her happy."

"That's sweet Mark, but the answer is still no. However, should I need a double agent, I'll keep you in mind." She patted his arm and rolled in the direction she'd just seen Callie walk.

"But Robbins!" Mark shouted after her.

"No Mark!" Arizona called back, her mind already fixated on a new subject – finding Callie and dragging her into the nearest room with a lockable door.

Arizona smiled as she saw Callie head into an on call room. Callie never knew what hit her, one minute she was walking into the room, the next, she was pinned against the wall, being assaulted by a very familiar pair of lips.

Their tongues tangled as they battled for control. Callie let out a throaty moan as she reached up and ran her hands roughly through Arizona's hair, grabbing her and pulling her even closer. Arizona grazed her hands up Callie's sides, running from her hips, upwards and under the brunette's scrub top. Callie shivered at the sudden skin on skin contact.

"What's this all about?" Callie mumbled as Arizona refocused her mouth's attentions to Callie's collarbone. "Not that I mind . . .oh god, Arizona. . ."

"You're . . . just . . . so . . . damn . . .sexy . . .when . . .you . . . work." Arizona uttered in between kisses.

Arizona's hands continued to move north, gently kneading Callie's bra-clad breasts. At that exact moment, both their pagers chose to go off, interrupting their heated exchange. They both groaned in frustration.

"Dammit!" Arizona exclaimed, reluctantly pulling back from her girlfriend. "Why does my pager only go off when I'm about to get some!"

Callie giggled and drew her girlfriend in for a final, sweet kiss. "Don't worry babe, we'll have plenty of time to continue this later." Giving Arizona a cute pat on the rear, Callie sauntered from the room. Heaving one last exasperated sigh, she followed Callie and went to see what or whom so desperately needed her attention. "This had better be good." She muttered.

It turned out the page was for an 8-year-old child who had been seriously injured in a car accident. That meant that the two surgeons were forced to work together for the next few hours. Not that Arizona normally considered such a task a hardship. However, today was a bit different. She was in a constant state of arousal. Being around Calliope, catching whiffs of her scent, accidentally (or not so accidentally) brushing against her as they worked, Arizona thought she might lose it. When it became clear that they'd both need to operate, they headed up together to the OR. Somehow, fortune smiled upon them, and they had the elevator to themselves – a resident had been charged with transporting the patient.

The second the door closed, Callie's mouth was upon her. Not wasting any time, their tongues dueled and danced, both wanting to make the most of the few moments they had together. Callie grabbed Arizona's hips and forcefully thrust her thigh between the blonde's, eliciting a deep moan. Just as suddenly as Callie had attacked her, she was gone. Arizona immediately missed the warmth and closeness and was sure Callie felt the same. The two surgeons exited the elevator with their professional facades in place once more. After a brief consult with their patient's parents, they headed to the OR. Arizona could only smile – if only those parents knew what they'd just been doing in that elevator.

Surgery went smoothly. Both women worked efficiently and skillfully, although a few longing glances were exchanged over the tops to their scrub masks. It was amazing how much could be communicated simply by a look.

Unfortunately, duty called both the women in differing directions following the surgery, so their all-day flirtation had to be put on hold.

As Arizona entered the Peds Wing to check in on a few of her patients, she was greeted by Laura, one of the nurses on the floor. "Dr. Robbins! Come look at this." Laura motioned her over to the nurses' station.

"Some anonymous benefactor donated all these Leap Frog Learning Systems to the floor. The kids are going to love these." Laura said.

"This is awesome." Arizona smiled, immediately knowing who was behind the gift. Somehow, she'd forgotten about the 12 Days of Christmas. It was the day of "Lords-a-Leaping." She'd been a little distracted by a certain hot ortho surgeon. She smiled, her mind again fixated on a singular line of thought.

"Uh. . . Dr. Robbins?" Laura said, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry!" Arizona apologized, attempting to focus on the person in front of her instead of the person she most wanted.

"The gifts came with this note. I was given explicit instructions to give it to you."

"Thanks!" Arizona said, slipping it into the pocket of her lab coat. "I'm going to go look in on a few patients." She wheeled down the hall, finding a private place to read her note.

_Arizona,_

_Every time I see you, you make my heart "leap" with joy. I'm glad that you don't "lord" the power you have over me. Seriously, I've never been connected with someone so deeply. You are my heart, you are my soul. I can't imagine taking a "leap" like this with anyone else –I've jumped into this relationship with both feet because I know you'll be there to catch me. And I'll always be there to catch you if you fall. I love you so damn much, Arizona Robbins. For the rest of your present, meet me at the Key Arena tonight at 8. Dress warm and casual._

_From your true love,_

_Calliope_

Arizona looked down at her watch, eager to see what else Callie had in store for their evening. It was 5:30. Only half an hour until her shift was over, barring any emergencies. Plenty of time for her to go home and get ready – and maybe even take a quick cold shower.

Arizona eagerly awaited her next surprise, standing outside the arena. She practically ran to her girlfriend as she saw her come around the corner, grabbing her up in a bear hug.

Placing a tender kiss on Callie's lips, she hugged her girlfriend even tighter. "I've missed you, sweetie."

Callie shook her head and chuckled, bringing a hand up to gently cup Arizona's cheek. "It's been what, 3 hours since you saw me? Clingy much?" She teased.

Arizona at swatted her playfully. "I am not clingy! I just happen to like spending as much time with my super hot, super awesome girlfriend as possible."

"Okay." Callie smiled and rolled her eyes, placing a quick kiss on the tip of Arizona's nose. "Let's go inside – we don't want to be late." She placed her arm around Arizona's waist and they made their way inside the arena.

"Did you like your present . . .or rather the present for the kids?" Callie asked.

"I did." Arizona replied. "It's awesome – I love having educational, but fun things around for them to play with."

"I know . . .that's why I'm a rock star." Callie teased.

"You are indeed." Arizona agreed. "However, you do lose some of your so-called bonus points for a violation of the official rules of our competition."

"What!" Callie responded in surprise. "No way."

"Yes way." Arizona replied. "One of our only rules was that there was to be no cheap, heart-warming ploys like donating to charity. Don't you think this qualifies?" Arizona asked.

"No." Callie responded. "I did it because I knew it would make you happy. Screw the kids." She joked.

Arizona laughed. "Alright. I'll give you an exemption this one time. But only because you're awesome and I love you. Now why are we here?"

"We're seeing Stars on Ice tonight." Callie responded as she handed their tickets to the ticket-taker.

"Really!" Arizona exclaimed. "I love figure skating and I've always wanted to go!"

"I know. That's why we're here." Callie replied. "Plus, I figured since they'll be doing all those jumps, it could count as the rest of your 'lords-a-leaping.'"

"This is great . . ." Arizona started. "But wait . . . You hate figure skating, Calliope. You always make fun of me when I watch it and sit there rooting for them to fall. What do you call it again?"

Callie smirked. "A butt-smacker."

"Right. A butt-smacker. You sit there rooting for butt-smackers. Not cool. So why are we here?"

"Because I know you love it and it makes you happy. And I love you and want you to be happy. It's a no-brainer." Callie said as she pulled Arizona into her arms. "Now let's go find our seats."

Arizona had a great time watching some of her favorite figure skaters perform that evening. Glancing over at Callie, she even detected a hint of enjoyment from her girlfriend.

As the show came to an end, Arizona rose to leave.

"Not so fast." Callie stopped her. "We're not quite done yet."

Callie took her hand and led her down the aisle to the ice. An arena worker was waiting for them and handed them two pairs of ice skates.

"What are we doing?" Arizona asked, trepidation spelled out across her face.

"What does it look like?" Callie answered. "We're going skating."

"Uh . . .Calliope. I don't think that's such a good idea. There are few things that I'm not awesome at. However, skating is one of them. I'm kind of a klutz."

"This from the girl with roller skates in her shoes?" Callie teased.

"That's different. That's on solid ground. Ice is slippery. I'll fall and break my neck and probably take you down with me."

"Then I guess it's good that you're with one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country." Callie responded. "Now quit stalling and put those skates on."

Arizona grudgingly agreed and bent to put on the skates. Suddenly realizing that they were the only ones left in the arena, Arizona stopped lacing her skates. "Are we the only ones skating? How did you arrange that? This is like a super big, super fancy arena."

"How many times do I have to remind you that you have an awesome girlfriend who rocks at just about everything?" Callie joked.

"True." Arizona said, pulling Callie down for a quick kiss.

They headed out onto the ice and Arizona noticed for the first time the music playing from the speakers. It was the playlist that Callie had made for her the day before. Hand-in-hand, they skated around the rink. Arizona, as expected, wiped out a few times, Callie all the while trying not to laugh too hard. Try as she might, Arizona couldn't keep up the bad mood her fear had given her. It was damn romantic to be skating, hands intertwined, with your girlfriend.

After they'd spent a good hour skating together, they left the ice and thanked the arena staff for helping make their evening special.

As they reached the car, Arizona twined her arms around Callie's waist and kissed her. Finally and reluctantly, coming up for air, she smiled at her girlfriend. "Now that we've gotten my 'butt-smackers' out of the way, let's get out of here. I can't wait to get you home and finish what we started this morning."

Callie smiled. "If you insist, my dear." They were fortunate that there were no police patrolling their route home – Callie would have gotten many a speeding ticket.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 11/12  
Author: GreysAddictJ  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

A/N: Sorry this is a little short. It's more of a set up for what's to come in the next chapter. Hopefully will be worth the wait. If it comes out the way I have it in my head, it should be!

_**December 24**__**th**_

Arizona awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. Despite the early hour, she couldn't be anything but happy. She was where she wanted to be – in Calliope's arms. Plus, it was Christmas Eve. And she was spending tonight, plus all of tomorrow, with the woman of her dreams. Arizona couldn't shake the feeling of giddy excitement. Tonight, after they both put in a day shift at the hospital, she'd start putting her plan into motion. And by tomorrow night, Calliope would be signaling her defeat.

"What's so funny?" Callie grumbled. Arizona, lost in her thoughts of triumph, hadn't notice that her girlfriend was awake.

"Nothing's funny." Arizona deflected.

"Well, something is up." Callie replied. "You usually don't shoot me those dimples until you've got at least one cup of coffee in you."

"It's nothing." Arizona replied. "I was just thinking about how great it's going to feel when I have you begging for mercy tomorrow."

Callie shot an eyebrow up. "Oh really? We'll see who's begging for mercy." Callie rolled on top of Arizona, peppering her face and neck with kisses.

Reaching up to caress Callie's face, Arizona sighed. "As much as I'd love to continue this, if we don't get to work, we'll be in trouble. Plus, I don't want either of us getting stuck any longer than possible today. I want to spend Christmas Eve with my hot girlfriend."

"Right." Callie begrudgingly agreed.

The shift seemed to drag on and on. Arizona could not wait for tonight, when the first part of her plan was unfurled. Consequently, the evening could not get here soon enough. For whatever reason, unlike most holidays, the day was a slow one. Which left her with plenty of time think about and fixate on the upcoming festivities.

Finally, the day was at an end. She met Callie in the attendings' lounge, where they changed back into their street clothes and prepared to head home. Arizona thanked her lucky stars that they'd both somehow managed to get Christmas Day off. She had a lot planned for tomorrow and having to work would have put a big damper on the day.

As they exited the hospital, Callie came to a halt, clearly looking around for something. Not finding what she was looking for, she glanced down at her watch.

"What?" Arizona asked, confused as to why they weren't heading home.

"It's just . . ." Callie looked perplexed, eyes still searching. Hearing a noise off in the distance, she smiled. "Aha. . .nevermind, babe. You'll see."

The sound grew louder and it became clear what the source was. Suddenly a troupe of bagpipers and drummers, kilts and all, rounded the corner and marched up to the front of the hospital. A crowd quickly gathered to watch the performance.

Callie reached her arms around Arizona from behind and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Arizona."

Arizona turned her head and gave Callie her biggest full-dimpled grin. "Merry Christmas to you too, sweetie."

Counting, Arizona realized that there were indeed 11 pipers piping. After a few moments, it also occurred to her that there were 12 drummers. Confused, she turned in her girlfriend's arms.

"Calliope. If I'm not mistaken, there are not only 11 pipers, but also 12 drummers drumming. Are you giving me two days in one here? Why wouldn't you have your big finish on Christmas Day?"

Callie smiled. "You're very perceptive babe. But who said anything about not having a big finish tomorrow? First, it's pretty hard to get drummers on Christmas. Second, I didn't want this whole 12 Days of Christmas gimmick, awesome as it is, to get in the way of my present for you tomorrow."

Arizona pulled away. "Really? You're going to top all of this?" Arizona gestured to the band in front of them.

"That's the plan." Callie smiled. "Nervous are we?"

"Never." Arizona plastered a fake smile on her face. Secretly, though she'd never admit it aloud, she was wondering what the hell Callie had up her sleeve. How could Callie possibly top the past 11 days?

Shaking it off, she enjoyed the rest of the performance in her girlfriend's arms. "So what's next?" Arizona asked, secretly hoping whatever Callie had planned wouldn't interfere with her own plans for the evening.

"Nothing much." Callie responded. "I figured after the eventful days we've had recently, it might be nice to enjoy a quiet night in." Arizona's heart flooded with relief. No big plans meant the first part of her present to Callie would be uninterrupted.

"Sounds perfect." Arizona agreed, trying to act nonchalant. "Let's go home." She laced her fingers through Callie's and they walked across the street to their apartment.

As they opened the door, Callie gasped in surprise. "Merry Christmas, Calliope." Arizona whispered. Inside their apartment sat Callie's mother, father, grandmother, and sister Aria. In addition, there were three people she didn't recognize.

Arizona entered the apartment and went straight to Callie's father. "Mr. Torres, it's so nice to see you again."

"Please, Arizona, call me Carlos." He said as he pulled her into an unexpected hug. He proceeded to introduce her to the other members of his family. "This is my wife, Maria."

"It's so good to finally meet you, Arizona." Maria pulled her into a motherly hug.

"And this is Callie's grandmother, Camila." Carlos gestured to the elderly woman.

"Everyone calls me Abuela. Now come here and let me see the girl who has made my Calliope so happy." The woman took Arizona's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "She has beautiful, kind eyes." She called to Callie, who was still standing, stunned in the doorway. "I can see why you love her." She placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's cheek. "We'll talk more later." She said with a wink.

"I'm Callie's sister, Aria." The young woman next to Abuela, said, holding out her hand to Arizona.

"It's great to meet you." Arizona said, smiling as she took Aria's hand.

"Likewise." Aria said.

Arizona turned to look at her girlfriend. Callie met her gaze with shining, glistening eyes. Arizona crossed the room and grabbed Callie's hand, leading her across the room.

"Calliope, these are my parents." She gestured to the couple sitting on the couch. "Col. Daniel Robbins and my mother, Jane." Arizona's parents rose and her mother gathered up Callie in a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Callie. Arizona has told us so much about you. She doesn't usually say much about her love life. So when she started telling us about you, without bothering to stop for a breath, I knew you were special."

"It's good to finally put a face to the name." Col. Robbins said as he offered a hand to Callie. His serious demeanor was betrayed however, by the hint of dimples on his cheeks. It was clear who had given Arizona her trademark smile.

"And this is my brother Matt." Arizona said, motioning to the younger man standing beside her father.

"Great to meet you, Callie. Arizona says you're a keeper." He pulled her into a quick hug.

The surprise finally wearing off, Callie smiled. "It's great to finally meet all of you. And I'm so glad our families can meet each other. It's something we've been meaning to do for a while, but our schedules are always so crazy." Turning to Arizona, she wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a chaste peck on the cheek. "Babe, you're amazing."

"I know." Arizona said, dimples ablaze across her face. "Want to help me get some stuff ready in the kitchen?"

Callie joined her in the kitchen as they poured wine and prepared some food for their guests. Glancing across the room, they saw their families engaged in animated conversation. Wrapping her arms around Arizona from behind, Callie placed a light kiss on her neck. "How did you pull this off? This is perfect."

"I have my ways." Arizona replied with a grin. "I know how important family is to you and I wanted to make sure you got to spend Christmas with those most important to you."

"Thanks, babe. It means the world to mean that you'd be so thoughtful." Callie took a sideways glance to see if their families were looking, and, finding they were otherwise occupied, captured Arizona's lips for a brief, but passionate kiss.

Callie pulled away and smirked.

"However awesome it is that you somehow got both of our families here for Christmas, it's not going to be good enough to beat me."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Arizona smiled, swatting Callie on the rear with a dish towel.

They headed back into the living room to join their families. They enjoyed the evening, sharing stories of their childhoods, generally bonding and learning more about each other. Throughout the evening, Matt took pictures of the gathering. Later that evening, Arizona excused herself and went to the bedroom to get something. Carlos followed her into the room.

"Arizona, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Arizona said, turning to face him.

"I want to apologize for the way I reacted when I first found out about your relationship with Calliope. I was out of line."

"Thank you, sir. But I understand. It was the last thing you were expecting. You'd never had any indication that Callie was interested in women. Frankly, when I first met her, I wasn't so sure she was either. She changed the game on you. Naturally you were shocked. And when we're surprised, sometimes we don't think clearly."

"Thank you for understanding, but it still doesn't excuse my behavior. So I just wanted to say how sorry I am and I also wanted to thank you for making my daughter so happy. I've known her for 30-plus years and I've never seen her like this. She's different with you. So I thank you for that."

"And thank you for raising her to be the amazing woman she is today." Arizona said, reaching up and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Now what do you say we get back to our girl? I've got a present for her." He smiled and followed her from the room.

As she returned to her place next to Callie, Arizona handed her a neatly-wrapped package. "Merry Christmas, Calliope." She said, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

Callie opened the present, revealing a pretty Christmas-themed photo album. Opening the book, she saw photographs from her childhood Christmases, as well as ones featuring a blonde-haired, blue-eyed child that could only be Arizona. "This is adorable, Arizona. Thanks you, baby." She said, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's temple.

After spending some more quality time, their families rose to leave. After saying their goodbyes, they headed to the door. "We'll see you tomorrow afternoon. We'll give you two a few hours to enjoy Christmas morning alone." Carlos said, winking.

After shutting the door, Callie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Thank you so much. Having my family here . . . and yours, means so much to me."

"You're very welcome." Arizona replied, rising on her toes to place a kiss on Callie's lips. "Now let's get to bed. We've got a big today tomorrow . . . or so you tell me." She said, not wanting to let on too much about her plan. "Plus, Santa can't visit until we're asleep."

Callie laughed at her girlfriend's child-like enthusiasm about Santa, and grabbing hold of her hand, led them to bed.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: 12 Days of Christmas 12/12  
Author: GreysAddictJ  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Callie and Arizona try to outdo each other and prove they're the best at giving Christmas presents  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. This hasn't been betaed – all mistakes are mine.

A/N: Okay, so here it is – the end. It's a bit long, but I had a lot of ideas! Hopefully you like it (insert shameless plea for reviews/feedback here). Happy Holidays!

A/N2: When you get to the appropriate part (you'll know it when you see it – I don't want to give it away up front, Google Sara's version of this song. It's amazing).

_**December 25**__**th**_

Arizona awoke to the unexpected sound of the alarm clock. Rolling out of Callie's arms to look at the offending object, she noticed that it was only 7am. Callie sat bolt upright in bed. She had the goofiest grin Arizona had ever seen plastered on her face. Turning the alarm clock off, Arizona turned back to look at her girlfriend. "Merry Christmas, baby!" Callie said, pulling Arizona in for a hug.

"Calliope, you do realize that it's our day off. Why are you waking me up at 7 in the morning?"

"Because it's Christmas!" Callie said giddily. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Arizona's pouty lips. "You stay in bed a few more minutes. I'll go make us breakfast.

Arizona smiled as she fell back onto her pillow. Who would've known that between the two of them, Callie was the one who'd act like a child on Christmas morning. She grinned. Every little new and unexpected facet of her girlfriend's personality that she discovered just made her fall more and more in love with her. Yes, today was already shaping up to be perfect. Now she just had to convince Callie to give her present first. Arizona wanted to swoop in for the kill at the end, after Callie's hand had been fully revealed.

Callie came back into the bedroom a few minutes later and threw her arms around her recumbent girlfriend, pulling her from the bed. "Come on lazy pants. Time to get up and see what Santa brought us."

Arizona smiled and let Callie lead her from the room. Callie had turned on the Christmas tree's lights and had set Christmas music playing in the background. She handed Arizona a steaming mug of coffee and led her to the living room, where she had placed two plates of pancakes. Arizona dove in, taking a bite of the moist, warm deliciousness.

"These are amazing, Calliope! They taste a little different though. What is that I'm tasting?"

"I made them with eggnog instead of buttermilk – you know, to give them a Christmasy feel." Callie replied.

"How did I get such an awesome, rock star cook for a girlfriend?" Arizona smiled, placing a kiss on Callie's cheek. They enjoyed their breakfast in comfortable silence. Both were silently thinking the same thing – how great it was to spend Christmas morning with the person they loved most in the world.

They spent some time seeing what "Santa" had put in their stockings, including various butterfly-themed items for Arizona and "rock star" themed items for Callie.

"Okay, are you ready to have your mind blown?" Callie asked.

"Umm . . . sure?" Arizona answered, secretly glad that Callie wanted to go first.

"Oh? Did you want to go before me?" Callie asked, sensing Arizona's hesitation.

"No, sweetie. You go first." Arizona urged.

"Great." Callie replied. "I was hoping you'd say that, because we've got some place to be. Get dressed."

"Where are we going? It's Christmas Day. Not many places are even open." Arizona rambled, trying to get some sort of clue out of her girlfriend.

Callie shook her head. "Arizona Robbins, when are you going to learn? You will find out my plans when you are meant to find them out. Now get your fine ass dressed, missy."

Arizona giggled and gave up the protest. Soon they were bundled up in Callie's car, driving to yet another mystery destination.

They pulled to a stop in a residential area a few blocks from the hospital. Callie turned to Arizona and her chocolate brown eyes met Arizona's dazzling blue ones. She reached out and took Arizona's hands in her own. She was clearly nervous . . . which made Arizona nervous in turn.

Callie finally gathered her courage. "There's something I want to ask you." She began.

Arizona's heart began to race. What if Callie was about to propose? If she did that, there was no way Arizona could possibly win. Not that she'd necessarily mind losing for that reason. But it made her nervous all the same.

Callie continued. "I was thinking . . ." She said, chewing on her bottom lip in the cute way she did when she was nervous. "You know how we fought about décor when you moved in with me? It occurred to me that maybe we should get our own place. A house. Some place new where we could start over fresh together. That way, we could take our time and make it perfect. Not too perky and not too frowny, as you so aptly put it." Callie looked up at her nervously, waiting for a response.

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course, Calliope! I'd love to. In fact, I've been looking at houses, thinking about asking you the same thing. In fact, there's this house I found that I think is perfect. It's actually just a few blocks from here . . ." She was cut off as Callie placed a key in her hand.

"You mean the one with the red front door?" Callie asked, smiling widely.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" Arizona asked.

"Well, remember that one day when my computer was acting weird and I borrowed yours? I saw that you had the real estate ad bookmarked with all sorts of smiley faces added to the description. I kinda figured you liked it. So I bought it for us." She looked at Arizona bashfully. "Am I in trouble? You said there were no limits for our competition."

Arizona's look of shock made Callie nervous. "It's too much. I knew I was going overboard. I always do this. I jump too fast and now I've gone and scared you. I'm sorry. I can put it back up for sale . . ." Callie's ramble was halted as Arizona threw her arms around Callie's neck.

"YOU ARE AWESOME CALLIOPE TORRES!" She peppered Callie's face with kisses, causing Callie to laugh. "Can we go see it?"

"Absolutely." Callie said, reassured by Arizona's enthusiastic response. She started the car and drove the few blocks to their new home.

Arizona bolted from the car the minute it had come to a halt in the driveway. "Come on, Calliope!"

Callie giggled at her girlfriend's adorable exuberance.

Arizona turned. "Oh and by the way. I am holding you to that chicken certificate, so you're lucky this place has such a big backyard."

Callie simply shook her head and swept Arizona off her feet, literally. When Arizona looked at her in surprise, Callie laughed. "I'm supposed to carry my girl over the threshold, aren't I?"

"I guess you are." Arizona smiled. Once inside, Callie set her down and she noticed a trail of candles leading to the living room. Inside, she was surprised to see Owen Hunt sitting there with his guitar.

Arizona turned back to Callie with a look of surprise on her face.

"There's one more part to my last gift to you." With that, she signaled to Owen, who began to play. Callie turned to Arizona, took her hands and began to sing:

_There's a place called home  
I can almost see _

_With a red front door, and a roaring fire _

_And a Christmas tree._

_It's a place called home  
Full of love and family  
And I'm there at the door  
Watching you come home to me._

Through the years  
I'll recall this day  
In your arms  
When I finally found my way  
To a place called home  
And a life with you

_Where the days are long_

_And the love is strong_

_And the dreams are true_

Through the years  
I'll recall this day  
In your arms  
When I finally found my way  
To a place called home  
And to life with you  
Where the days are long  
And the love is strong  
And the dreams are true

_Just a place called home  
You and I will always be  
In the dark of the night  
Let your heart come home  
To me_

To the place in my heart  
Where you're always home  
With me

Arizona couldn't control the tears streaming down her cheeks as Callie serenaded her with her beautiful voice. When the song was over, she pulled the brunette into a tight hug. Owen excused himself and Callie called out a quick thanks. There would be time for more heartfelt thanks later.

Arizona leaned up and tenderly kissed Callie, attempting to convey all of the emotions she was currently incapable of verbalizing. Callie gently wiped away her tears and returned the kiss. Both were too filled with emotion to engage in any sort of rational conversation, so instead they walked arm-in-arm around the house, touring the place where they'd soon live together.

Regrettably looking down at her watch, Arizona realized it was time to put her plan into action. However, Callie's surprise had thrown her for a bit of a loop and called for a bit of revision to her original plan. Excusing herself to use the restroom, Arizona closed the door and quickly pulled out her phone.

She dialed the number and after several rings, she received an answer. "Hello, Mark?" She whispered, not wanting Callie to hear her. "It's Arizona. No, no, everything's fine. More than fine actually. But I need a favor. I need a double agent. Teddy's working and I know I can count on you. Can you help me out?" Arizona proceeded to tell him her plan. She also sent a quick text to her brother, asking him to convey a slight change of plans to their families. Once done, she exited the bathroom and met Callie near the front door. "Ready to go, sweetie?"

"Sure." Callie responded, grabbing her hand. "Still think you're going to beat me?" She couldn't resist teasing Arizona one last time.

"I'm not sure." Arizona answered honestly. "But whatever the outcome, this has been one heck of a Christmas. I couldn't have asked for a better one and it's all thanks to you." She pulled Callie down for a quick kiss. "Now let's get going. We're on a tight schedule today – we're supposed to meet up with our families back at the apartment later and I don't want to keep them waiting.

Arizona took the car keys from Callie and drove them back to their apartment. Sensing Callie's nervousness and curiosity at suddenly being the one not in control, she placed a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's cheek. "Just relax and be patient. And bear with me. We've got a lot planned. But trust me, it will be super worth it." She flashed Callie her signature dimpled grin and exited the car.

Arizona ran around to Callie's side of the car and opened the door for her, lacing her fingers through the brunette's and leading her across the street to Joe's.

Callie came to a halt and turned towards Arizona, a questioning look on her face. "Uh, Arizona. I don't think Joe's is open on Christmas morning."

"They're not." The blonde replied. "But Joe is doing me a favor. Now just keep that beautiful mouth of yours shut and let me do my thing." She smiled and led them inside. Arizona took Callie's hand and led her towards the ladies' room. Once inside, Arizona grasped both her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"It was in here that I took one of the most important gambles of my life. I gambled on you. And I'd like to think we both won that bet. You are an amazing woman, Calliope Torres, and after all this time together I can honestly say that all that 'good talk' about you is totally true. If anything, it's an underestimate. You are amazing and I'm so lucky to have you in my life." She placed a tender kiss on Callie's lips, much like their first kiss in that very room, before leading them out into the main area of Joe's.

Arizona led Callie over to the bar.

"It was here where you interrupted my disastrous date with . . .Julie, was it? I can't even remember for sure. There's never been anyone else for me since the day I met you. You strolled up to me with that cocky, spitfire attitude you only get when you're secretly nervous and told me exactly how awesome you were. Luckily for me, I believed you. I often look back on the day when I said you were too much of a 'newborn' and shudder. What if I hadn't given you a chance? I would have missed out on the single greatest thing in my life." She cupped Callie's cheek and brushed away the single tear that had fallen there. Placing another gentle kiss on Callie's speechless lips, she led them out the door and towards the hospital.

She took them directly towards the elevator. Once inside, she hit the stop button and turned to Callie once more.

"It was here where I finally saw the light and asked you out. I thank God every day that you had it in you to forgive me after I called it so wrong. You really had me worried when you told me you'd think about it. I'm glad you came to the right conclusion – rather quickly." Arizona smirked before pulling Callie down for a quick, but passionate kiss. Turning the elevator back on, she took Callie by the hand and led her back across the street to the apartment.

Once inside, Arizona went over to her iPod docking station and hit play. An immediately recognizable song began to play – _Little Pieces_ by Gomez.

"It was here that you introduced me to the joys of 'dancing it out.' I had so much fun with you that night, and well pretty much every other minute we spend together. It doesn't matter if we're dancing like goofballs or saving lives together. Every moment I spend with you is awesome. And I look forward to many more moments to come in the future. Now come here and let's dance this out." She grabbed Callie by the waist, the brunette uncharacteristically silent but for a few giggles. And they danced – albeit a little more seriously and romantically than their last dance to this song. Eyes locked on one another, foreheads touching. When the song came to an end, Arizona took Callie's hand and led her once again from the apartment.

When it became clear that they were heading back to the hospital, Callie shot Arizona a look of question.

"Just bear with me, sweetie." Arizona said, steering them inside the ER this time and down a nearby corridor. Sitting Callie down on a gurney located there, Arizona sat down beside her and held her girlfriend's hands once more.

"It was here where I finally found out, after much pushing and prodding, that your father had cut you off. My heart broke for you, yet at the same time my heart warmed, knowing that you'd chosen honesty and our relationship over your family. It was then that I knew I was falling hard and fast for you. That you were willing to sacrifice so much for a real chance at us." And for what it's worth, I still like the girl who has the sandwiches. Quite a bit in fact." Arizona grinned, her dimples coming out in full force and she pulled Callie from the gurney and outside once more.

"You're uncharacteristically silent, Calliope." Arizona said as they crossed the street back to their apartment.

"What can I say?" Callie smiled. "My awesome girlfriend has me speechless." She gave Arizona's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not too much?" Arizona asked, hesitating.

"Not at all babe." Callie smiled as they re-entered their apartment.

Arizona took them over to the kitchen counter. "This is where I found out once and for all that you were my girlfriend. I was so happy that day – even though I was worried about you moving away to Portland or Cleveland or some other awful place. Knowing that I was your one and only was super awesome. I was so glad to find out that you felt as good about our relationship as I did. Placing a kiss on Callie's cheek, she led them to the couch.

"And this, of course, is the place of one of my most favorite moments in our relationship. I'd had the day from hell. Wallace had died, I'd reacted badly to your surprise party for me, and yet, here you were, still waiting for me. Despite the fact that I'd been neurotic and weepy all day. You were here for me, doing whatever you could to try and comfort me. Looking so cute in your goofy party hat and lingerie. So I told you the thing I'd been holding back for weeks, afraid to scare you off. I told you that I loved you. And I mean it more every time I say it than the time before. I love you Calliope Torres. And finding out that you loved me back was one of the greatest moments of my life. So thank you. I love you so much, sweetie." Arizona reached over and kissed away the tears falling down Callie's face.

"I love you too, Arizona Robbins. More than I can ever say." Callie captured Arizona's lips again in a heated kiss. She groaned in protest as Arizona pulled away.

"Come on, sweetie. We've got more stops to make." Arizona led them to the door.

"How many more times are we going to the freaking hospital?" Callie laughed, as their destination became apparent.

"It's not my fault we spend so much time there." Arizona joked back.

She steered them to a patient room on the 4th floor. Arizona sat them down on the bed. "Do you remember this room?" She asked Callie.

Callie shook her head.

"It's the room where you were when you had the chicken pox. It's also when I realized how bad I had it for you . . ." She paused. "I have a confession to make. I've had the chicken pox."

"I know." Callie replied, smiling.

"You knew?" Arizona responded in surprise.

"Just a hunch." Callie replied.

"Anyway." Arizona continued. "I was worried that if I saw you all scabby and sickly, it would taint this perfect image of you that I had in my head. But then I realized that I didn't care. I loved you and wanted to be with you no matter what. No matter what malady befalls you, I want to be there with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to be there when you're old and gray and wrinkly. You'll still be my Calliope." The two embraced, sharing a tender moment before moving on once again.

Heading back to the apartment, Callie shook her head. "Well, we're certainly getting our exercise today, aren't we?"

"But it's awesome exercise, right?" Arizona responded.

"Sure is." Callie said, wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist.

Once inside again, Arizona led them to the couch. "In this apartment, we had several fights about the whole baby issue. I thought about leaving them out of this little journey, since it's a sad point in our lives, but I wanted to be true to how things happened. Looking back now, I can't help but curse myself for being so blind and so selfish. In a way, though, it was our breakup that made me realize just how special what we have really is. My life without you in it wasn't worth living." She rose from the couch, grasping Callie's hand to pull her along. "One more trip across the street. That's it. I promise."

Leading them back inside the hospital and up to an all-too-familiar exam room in the Peds Ward, Arizona turned to face Callie, her blue eyes piercing through Callie's deep brown ones.

"It was here that I really learnt the meaning of true, unconditional love. Even though we weren't together, even though I'd let you down in the biggest way possible, you were still willing to protect me. You stood between me and that crazy gunman. You were willing to give your life for mine. You were brave when I was weak . . ."

"You weren't weak, Arizona." Callie interrupted. "You threw yourself on top of Ruby. You went to protect the weakest among us. And I love you for that."

Arizona smiled weakly. "Even so, it was at that moment that my life changed. As crazy as he was, I have to at least partially thank Mr. Clark. If he hadn't done what he'd done, who knows if I'd have ever come to my senses. It makes me feel awful, thinking about the people who died while we lived . . .but I can't help but be a least a little thankful for that day." She smiled wanly and pulled Callie into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you didn't get your brave and stupid self shot that day. I don't know what I would have done . . . what I would do without you." Arizona sniffled into Callie's shoulder.

Callie gently caressed Arizona's cheek, wiping away her tears. After regaining her composure, she led them to the ambulance bay.

"Here is where we finally came to our senses. And I stand by what I said that day. I can't live without you and our ten kids . . . okay maybe ten is pushing it. Though if ten makes you happy, we'll have ten. I don't know exactly when or how the shift happened, but I can't stand the thought of _not_ raising children with you. Suddenly, the idea isn't so scary. Instead, it's exciting. Your dream has become mine. I want your babies, Calliope Torres. I love you so much." She pulled Callie into a kiss whose passion was reminiscent of their reunion in this very spot.

Arizona led them to the car. "We've got one more stop to make." She explained as she drove them to their final destination. Callie looked at her in confusion as they pulled up to their new house.

"Be patient, Calliope." Arizona explained. "All will become clear shortly."

She took Callie's hand and led her into their new living room. A fire was lit in the fireplace and their hand-made stockings were hung from the mantel. There was also a nicely wrapped package waiting for them. Arizona picked it up and handed it to her girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Calliope."

Callie opened the package, revealing the same photo album that Arizona had given her the night before.

"Arizona, I don't get it. I already opened this gift. It's awesome, but why the re-gifting?"

"Open it." Arizona instructed. "I was watching _A Christmas Carol_ and the idea just hit me. See these pictures of us as kids at Christmas?" Callie nodded. "That is our 'Christmas Past.' We'll always cherish those memories. Now turn a few pages."

Callie did as instructed, and found brand new pictures taken from the night before. There were several photos of them together, as well as with their families. At the time, Callie had thought nothing of the fact that Arizona's brother was snapping photos. Now it all became clear.

"See these represent our 'Christmas Present.' I know I will always remember this Christmas as one of the most spectacular, super awesome times in my life. The fact that I got to spend so much quality time with you, Calliope, has made it so special."

By this time, there were tears streaming down both of their faces. "Turn it a few more pages." Callie did so, revealing nothing but empty pages. "This represents our 'Christmas Future.'" Arizona added. "I hope we can fill all these blank spaces with pictures of us and our kids in future years – future Christmases together. I want you in my future, Calliope. Now go check your stocking. I think Santa left you one last present."

Callie moved towards the stocking, her throat suddenly dry with anticipation. Reaching down inside, she felt a velvet box. Removing it, her heart suddenly pounding, she turned back to Arizona. The blonde was on one knee, both smiling and crying at the same time. Taking the box from Callie's hand, Arizona opened it and began her speech.

"Calliope Torres. You are the most beautiful, magnificent, awesome, miraculous, breathtaking person I have ever met, inside and out. I am so thankful that you came into my life and that you're willing to share your life with me. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I want to make this Christmas simply one in a long line of awesome Christmases with you. Times filled with love and joy. Because that's what you represent to me – pure love and joy. I've never truly let anyone in before. I've always held something back, shielded a part of my heart. You've managed to beat down my carefully constructed barriers. You've invaded my very soul. I love you, so, so much. As you've repeatedly reminded me these past 12 days, you are my one and only true love Calliope." Pausing to gather herself, Arizona looked deeply into Callie's chocolate brown eyes, which were also filled with tears and continued. "Calliope Iphigenia Torres, will you make me to happiest woman on Earth and agree to be my wife?"

Callie nodded her head as Arizona placed the ring on her finger. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She whispered into Arizona's hair as she pulled her in for a tight hug. Arizona leaned back and captured Callie's lips in a searing, hot kiss that evoked all of the passion and emotion of the day. Their embrace was interrupted by a noise from the other room. Hearing her father clear his throat, Callie reluctantly pulled away from her new fiancée.

"Congratulations!" Carlos said with a smile. "Welcome to the family, Arizona."

"You knew?" Callie asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Arizona called me a few days to ask my permission for your hand." Callie could only smile at the fact that Arizona had realized how important her family's acceptance would be to her. They were soon enveloped by members of both their families, words of congratulations and hugs given freely. After spending some time showing off the ring and discussing their excitement, the whole group headed out the door to spend the remaining part of the day at the apartment, where there was considerably more food and furniture.

Letting their families leave first, Callie paused in the doorway to their new home. "Let me ask you something."

"Anything for my wife-to-be." Arizona responded with a smile.

"If you didn't know about the house until this morning, how did you get all of this set up?"

"Let's just say I have a double agent working for me. Once you surprised me with the house, I called up Mark and had him transfer the stuff to the house. And I texted my brother to let him know that our families should come here instead of the apartment."

"You are pretty sneaky, babe." Callie said, giving Arizona a quick peck on the lips.

"So . . ." Callie started. "I think I may have to concede a loss. What you did for me today was beyond amazing. As much as I hate to admit defeat, I think you won this one fair and square."

Arizona shook her head. "I don't think so. You bought us a freaking house! And really, how could either of us lose? This has been the most amazingly awesome Christmas ever. I will never ever forget this Calliope Torres. The best gift wasn't a ring or a house or drummers or swans or anything else. The best gift . . .ever in my life . . . is you." She leaned up and recaptured Callie's lips in a tender kiss.

"What do you say we call this one a tie?" Callie offered

"Deal." Arizona agreed, wrapping her arms around her fiancée.

"Merry Christmas, Arizona."

"Merry Christmas, my true love."


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note: This has been a really fun story to write. I hope you like it. It's definitely gotten me into the holiday spirit and the kind feedback has given me some confidence about my writing. It definitely makes me want to write more. To that end, if you've got an idea that you'd like to see me take a crack at, let me know. Got a prompt you want me to run with? Could be fun. Shoot me a message and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
